The Legend of Spyro: A Bright Future
by bluedragon147
Summary: Spyro and Cynder thought the fight against evil was over, but they couldn't be more wrong.  They will have to realize the true power of their elements, or die trying.  This story is updated weekly.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: It Begins

"Spyro, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." said Cynder.

"Don't be. It's over now." replied Spyro.

"So this is it?"

Ignitus' spirit is then seen over Spyro, with Cynder looking in wonder. "Spyro, when a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world. His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature."

"I know what I need to do. Just get out of here Cynder."

"No Spyro. You don't have to do anything. Let's just go." pleaded Cynder.

"Where Cynder? There'll be nothing left. The world is breaking apart. But I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to."

"Then I'm with you."

Spyro then gathered all of the magic and strength in his body to bring the world back together again in a big flash of bright light.

"I love you." whispered Cynder.

**In a different place:**

"Every time I try to change it I keep getting this same result!" yelled a dark black dragon with a red belly and wings.

A puny ape squeaked "Perhaps you need to change the part where Malefor was b-"

"Shut up! I will never do that! You know what would happen to me if I altered someone's…" screamed the black dragon. "Uggh. Why do I even need you."

The space around the ape started to bend. His eyes widened and enlarged when the dragon disappeared. The apes pupils started to enlarge and he started to tremble. A tear started to form in the apes eyes. Then the ape was no more.

"Ash! Come here!" yelled the dark dragon.

A puny small fire dragon came to the dark dragon crying with tears. He was not even a quarter of the dark dragon's size, but shared the same shade of red that the dark dragon had. Ash was unique in that he had 3 "fingers" that came from his wings, unlike any other dragon. He also emitted flames in the line down the center of his head and back. His tail end was also a continuous flame. Ash had odd markings over his face that seemed to show a cycle.

"He is the key. He is somehow able to change it all without the consequences. But I need to figure out where he gets these powers." the dark dragon whispered to himself.

"Wha…what do you need, muh-master?" cried out Ash.

"I need you to fill another crystal, Ash. I promise that I won't ask you to fill another one for a week." said the dark dragon with a deep grin on his face.

"That's what you said last time! But then you needed another one the next day! How can I trust you!" cried out Ash, but this time with more confidence.

"Do you want to know what I will do to you if you don't give it to me?" questioned the dark dragon.

"Oh-okay." said Ash, with a sense of defeat.

The dark black dragon opened up a chest in the corner of the dark room. The room was rather empty, with some stairs leading to the dark dragon's chair and 2 pillars that had 4 chains on them. The only light that came in to the room was from the door, if there was any. He pulled out what appeared to be a fine piece of quartz. It was the size of his hand and didn't have any distortions to its shape. Its shape was a rectangular prism with a pyramid at the end. There was a slight hint of blue all over the crystal, almost glowing from inside it.

"All right, Ash. Are you ready for this?" said the black dragon in a calmer tone.

"I guess so" replied Ash.

"Ok. Let's start."

The dark dragon's red eyes started to glow and emanated rays to poor Ash. Ash started to shake. Tears were pouring down from his eyes. All that could be heard was the sobs and cries of Ash. Ash started to shake more violently. He was shaking so much that he was having difficulty just standing up. Then he started to scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! Why! Why! Owwwww! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" screamed out Ash. While he was screaming, a rainbow colored substance started to flow out of his body and started to fill the crystal.

"Why, Flare, Whyyyyyyy!" were the words that came out of Ash's mouth, interrupted with more screams. The rainbow colored substance was slowly starting to fill the crystal.

'Flare? Who is this Flare? Is she the one that I'm looking for?' thought the dark dragon in his mind.

Ash's pain started to get worse and worse. More tears started to come from his eyes. He fell and was lying on the floor, continuing to scream in agony.

"Please! Please! Make it stop, Evren!" pleaded Ash, with all of his strength.

"All right. I'll stop" replied Evren. His eyes slowly started to return back to normal, and Ash's pain started to slowly go away. As the last of the rainbow colored substance came into the crystal, it filled up the crystal just slightly more than halfway.

"Wow! This is the most that you've given me so far, Ash. Great job!" said Evren, in a quite happy tone. "So, who is this… Flare?" questioned Evren.

"She is my mom" said Ash. Tears started to flow from his eyes again. "I wish she was here with me."

Evren seemed to catch on to what Ash was saying and didn't question him any further.

Ash was very weak after the drainage. He was still lying on the floor and couldn't get up. Evren saw this and then picked him up and carried him. He went through the door to come into a black corridor with some flames lighting up the way. He passed many doors on the right of him, and then opened one of them. Inside was a somewhat small room, just big enough that Evren could stand in it. He put Ash down on his bed in the center of the room. Unlike the rest of the castle that they were in, which was mostly black, Ash's room was a bright red with some green and blue. Evren looked around and noticed how empty it was, seeing that this was the first time that he was actually in Ash's room. He noticed a necklace lying on the floor. It was golden with more of the symbols that were on Ash's head. He took the necklace and gently lifted Ash's head. He put the necklace on Ash very slowly. He then started to turn around to exit Ash's room.

"Thank you" whispered Ash very quietly.

This caught Evren off-guard, but he then continued on his way.

Without a moments waste, Evren tapped the crystal three times, concentrating very hard, and vanished.

**Near the earth's surface:**

Spyro began to slow down time to exit through a substantially large opening in the Earth before he was trapped in the Earth's core. He was holding Cynder's paw. Cynder looked around in awe as everything that she saw started to slow down.

"Wow. This is amazing!" screamed Cynder. "I wish I could do this!"

Spyro was too busy trying to get out of there alive to reply to Cynder. He started to feel weak after half a minute of slowing down time and stopped. One side of the Earth had already come together while Spyro slowed down the other side's progress to get through. Spyro and Cynder were flying in the Earth for a few minutes, but it seemed like hours to Spyro. They started to get closer to the surface and Spyro could see light. He started to stare at it with a blank expression on his face. As they got closer to the surface, Spyro started to bring back the other parts of the Earth.

A few more minutes and they were already out of the Earth and on the surface. Spyro started to feel dizzy and started wobbling. He then threw up and passed out on the ground unconscious.

"Spyro!" screamed Cynder. She came to his side very quickly, worried about what might have happened to him from saving the entire Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2: The Vision

Cynder picked up Spyro in her paws and started to fly.

"Geesh. How much do you weigh, Spyro?" asked Cynder to herself. She was having lots of difficulty carrying him and even more trying to stay in the air. Cynder looked down at his limp body and started to look at his muscles. She started to realize how attracted she was to him. His body looked extremely tense and stiff.

"He isn't looking so good. I need to find some crystals and quick" said Cynder. Cynder started to look around and a thought popped into her head.

'Where are we?' She didn't know the answer and stopped to look around her surroundings. There were some mountains to the West and what appeared to be an ocean to the East. She stopped flying and landed on the ground.

"I can't find anything around here." She looked around and all she saw was a beautiful green field covered with lots of flowers and a couple of trees.

"This place reminds me of the Valley of Avalar." Said Cynder, but then noticed something flying from the North. She squinted her eyes to try to see what exactly it was. The thing that was flying was red. She then thought that it might be a wyvern, and prepared to fight. But when it got closer, Cynder noticed it was a dragon. Oddly, it kept getting closer like it seemed to notice her. Cynder got in a prepared fighting stance.

The red dragon landed on the ground a few feet away from Cynder. Cynder was quite confused, because the red dragon looked almost exactly like Spyro, but all red.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" questioned the red dragon.

"I could ask you the same thing" replied Cynder.

"Well, I don't want to fight, I'm just expecting someone to come here" replied the red dragon.

"Who?"

But before she could ask anything else, she heard something under her feet. She backed away a few feet close to Spyro, and waited for whatever it was to come from the ground.

She saw some small claws come out and some brown fur. She just stared at what was coming out of the ground, quite confused and scared at the same time.

"Hey, I gotta say, we really hit the jackpot down there" said the mole that came out from the ground. He was carrying a backpack that was overflowing with red and green crystals.

"A mole?" questioned Cynder.

"Hey Flame, who is the dark dragoness?" questioned the mole.

"I don't know. She never introduced herself" said Flame with a deep glare at Cynder.

The mole started to stare at Cynder like he was expecting an answer.

"Well my name is Cynder. And I'd like to know your name now. Why don't you introduce me to your friend, FLAME." Cynder said quite mockingly.

"Do you guys have something against each other?" questioned the mole.

"Well, Cynder, meet Blink. Blink, Cynder. Was that good enough for you?" asked Flame.

"Humph. Guys." Whispered Cynder.

"Hey! I heard that!" said Blink.

"Sorry, but I haven't exactly had the nicest experiences with guys. Can you guys pleaaaassse tell me where I am?" asked Cynder.

"WHAT? You don't know where you are?" screamed out Flame.

"Well, in case you didn't notice, just a while ago, the entire Earth just split apart and came back together" said Cynder.

"Yeah, I was kinda wondering about that. But luckily, thanks to Blink, we were able to get deep underground where we were safe" said Flame.

"You owe me big time now" said Blink with a smile on his face.

"Oh be quiet. I'll do something for you later" said Flame.

Cynder was still waiting for her answer. Flame realized that she was just sitting there staring at the two of them talking.

"Well, you're in the Forgotten Realms." said Flame.

"The Forgotten Realms?" questioned Cynder. "I thought that this was a life-less place."

"Well, we thought that too, but apparently this place is crawling with life. And best of all, there are lots of crystals under the Earth here" said Flame.

"You fool! What are you thinking just telling her like that!" cried out Blink.

Flame then lifted his paw and pushed Blink down in the hole.

"Well, as I was saying, we saw lots of crystals just growing down in the Earth. And it seemed that the further down you went into the Earth, the more crystals there were" said Flame.

Cynder then thought of the big giant crystal that was in the center of the Earth and how Malefor was sealed inside it.

"Interesting" said Cynder. She started to stare more at Flame and could hardly find any differences between him and Spyro. He wasn't as muscular and didn't have quite as big a chest either. But they looked almost like they were brothers.

Flame noticed her just staring at his body and took advantage of the moment.

"Hey, do you wanna come down with me and check out the crystals?" asked Flame.

"Well, that sounds like fun, but I have a serious problem on my paws" said Cynder.

"And what exactly would that be?" asked Flame.

Cynder stepped to the left and Flame saw the unconscious purple dragon lying on the ground. Flame just stood there speechless.

"Is that who I think it is?" whispered Flame.

"Yes. Flame, meet Spyro."

"I didn't need any introduction. Everybody knows who Spyro is. I mean, even in the Forgotten Realms people know about him. He is the legendary purple dragon!" said Flame. "But how did he become like this?"

"Well, you know that whole world coming together thing I said earlier?" said Cynder.

"Yeah… what are you trying to get at?" questioned Flame.

"Well, Spyro did that" said Cynder.

Flame was stupefied. Blink came back from the hole holding more crystals and noticed Flame just staring at something.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Blink. He then turned around to see what he was staring at and saw Spyro. He dropped all the crystals he was holding. "Am I seeing things?"

"No, but if you could give us a few red crystals, that would really help" said Cynder.

Flame and Blink stood there for a few seconds before reacting.

"Blink, would you be kind enough to give Spyro a few red crystals?" asked Flame.

Blink slowly took off his backpack and grabbed all the red crystals and threw them at the ground before Cynder. "What's wrong with him?" asked Blink.

"He's just unconscious, he'll be fine" said Cynder. She then took her claws and scratched all the crystals into much smaller pieces and held them over Spyro. The crystals began to fly towards Spyro as he began to absorb them.

"Spyro… Spyro" whispered Cynder, expecting Spyro to wake up. Spyro didn't seem to react at all to the crystals. A few moments later, when all the crystals had been absorbed, he still didn't get up. "Spyro, come on. I know you're there" But Spyro still remained unconscious. "…Spyro?"

**In a different place:**

Ash woke up, tired of all that he had gone through. He could hardly remember what happened. He got up and noticed his necklace around his neck. "How did this get on me?" he asked, but no one answered. He got up and exited his room. He looked around the corridor but no one was there. He then noticed that the door to Evren's main room was open. He had never gone in there except when he called him to fill the crystals. Evren had forbidden him from entering that room since he first met him.

Curiosity started to get to Ash and he started to walk to the door. He stopped to listen and see if anyone was there but didn't hear anything. His legs started to shake as he walked closer to the room. He pushed his head against the door and peeked in to see if anyone was inside, but he saw nobody. He started to walk inside and noticed something glowing behind Evren's chair. He started to walk to it and slipped on something on the floor and hit his head. "Owwww."

He looked at what it was he slipped on and noticed a large blood stain on the floor. It was slightly bigger than him.

"Is…that…mine?" Ash looked at his paws and legs and noticed small scratch marks all over him. Or what appeared to be scratch marks. He stood in horror as he then noticed that all the blood on him was all dry. "What is going on?" A burst of light appeared from behind the chair. Ash slowly started to walk toward it. He then noticed what appeared to be a small pool. He got closer to it and noticed that the pool was filled with a mysterious liquid that had sparkles emanating from it. He suddenly wanted to look deeper into the pool as he noticed something inside it. He got closer until his face was in the pool. Inside he saw someone he never saw before.

A blue dragon with a blue crystal around his neck was staring back at him. There were lots of books around him, so many that it seemed he was in a library. He was wearing something and a book was hovering above the ground behind him. "Run, Ash. Quickly!" said the blue dragon. Ash took his head out of the pool and ran for the door. He made it to the corridor and heard someone screaming loudly nearby.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3: The Message

'Run? Why do I have to run? Who was that and how did he know my name?' Many thoughts were spiraling through Ash's mind.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

**In a different place in the distant past:**

Malefor was enjoying all the attention he was getting. Ignitus was reading a book and sitting down while a crowd of dragonesses surrounded Malefor.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm the first purple dragon" said Malefor. All the dragonesses started to ooh and aww. Ignitus was disgusted by the way Malefor used his fame. He simply looked away and continued to read.

"Do any of you wanna see some of my moves?" asked Malefor. He then shot out flames from his mouth and froze them with his ice breath. All the dragonesses were fascinated with all of his abilities, especially the fact that he had already mastered 2 elements and he wasn't even done with school.

Ignitus got sick of seeing all of this and left. He started to walk back to the temple where he spent most of his time studying and learning. He was, after all, the second best student, behind Malefor.

"I'll show him one day once I master my element. Once I master fire, I'll be the best student"

He continued walking down the street and passed by an alley when he thought he heard something. He stopped and looked back in the alley. He thought he caught a glimpse of some dark figure. The alley happened to turn to the right at a right angle to another alley in the distance. Ignitus walked slowly into the alley and peeked around the corner. He saw a dark male dragon. But the dragon was hunched over and looked like it was in a great amount of pain. Ignitus kept his distance and kept watching because he didn't pose much of a threat to any grown up dragon, or any dragon that had mastered their element for that matter.

"Uggh. Wow. Eeeeh. Ahh. Owww!" The dark dragon continued to make very awkward sounds. Ignitus then noticed something changing about the dragon. The dragon's voice slowly started to sound higher. The dark dragon had broad shoulders, thick legs, and a lot of muscle. But then the shoulders and legs started to shrink, and the hip started to get larger. The chest started to become more prominent, and the dark dragon got slightly longer.

Ignitus continued to look but didn't believe what he was seeing. 'Is that dragon really transforming right before my eyes?' Ignitus had read most of the books available in the temple but had never heard of a dragon that could physically change the appearance of its body. He had heard of dragons having different forms… but this seemed different.

Ignitus then decided he had to go back to the temple and look at the guardian's books to see if there was something about this there.

Evren shook herself and looked around everywhere. She noticed that she had succeeded in going to the right place. She then listened for a certain voice. She looked at the crystal in her paw. The rainbow colored substance went down a little bit since she first came. "I have plenty of time. Thank you Ash" she said.

She then continued on her way to the alley and saw exactly who she was looking for. The dragonesses around Malefor were starting to leave.

"I'd like to stay, but I have to go home."

"Yeah, me too" said another dragoness.

"I gotta practice now with my dad"

Slowly, the crowd of dragonesses that surrounded Malefor shrunk until Malefor was all by himself. Malefor looked quite sad and lonely, but he had other intentions in his mind for trying to meet so many females.

Evren saw this as the perfect time to strike. She was about twice the size as Malefor, as she was fully grown, but Malefor was still young.

"Hey what are you doing here all alone, purple dragon?" asked Evren.

Malefor took notice of her immediately because of her body and started to get a bit nervous, since she was quite obviously older and stronger.

"I was just practicing some of my elements" replied Malefor.

"Oh. Well can you show them to me? I've never met a dragon who can master multiple elements" said Evren.

"Well, you've never met a purple dragon before" replied Malefor, with a smile on his face. He started out by shooting out some electricity, fire, and then froze it.

"Wow. I didn't know that you also knew electricity. When did you learn that?" asked Evren.

"Actually, just a bit earlier today. The guardians finally let me learn from Shock, the electricity guardian. But I haven't completely mastered it yet" said Malefor.

"Oh really. Wow. You are one very special dragon" said Evren.

Malefor seemed to blush a little at this comment, but it was hard to tell because of his color.

"So, where do you practice?" asked Evren.

"Well, there is one special place that I go that only I know of. But I guess I could show you" said Malefor. Malefor started to walk and motioned for Evren to follow him.

"This is going to be too easy" whispered Evren as she started to follow Malefor to the place.

**In the present:**

"Spyro. Spyro!" All of Cynder's shouts were useless. "Go get some more crystals!" Blink quickly went down the hole to get some more. But while Spyro was knocked out, he was having a dream. A very important dream.

"_Spyro. Spyro. You must come to me at the White Isle for I have important news that I must share with you. Immediately!"_

"_Yes. I will. I will come."_

Cynder clawed some of the crystals that Blink brought with him and let them get absorbed by Spyro. Spyro then started to open his eyes. He saw Cynder standing right in front of him.

"Spyro, you're finally awake!" cried Cynder with joy.

"Uggh. My head hurts. Where are we?" asked Spyro. He then saw a red dragon and a mole staring at him. "And who are they?"

"Spyro, meet Flame and Blink. Without them, you would still be unconscious" said Cynder.

"Where are we?" asked Spyro.

"Doesn't anybody know about this place?" asked Flame. "You're in the Forgotten Realms."

"Well that's why nobody knows about it. It was forgotten" said Spyro. "Hey, how do we get back to Warfang?" asked Spyro.

"War…fang?" asked Flame.

"Yes. Ya know, Warfang, The Dragon City? In the Dragon Realms?"

Flame and Blink looked at each other and shrugged.

"Wait, are you telling me that you don't know about The Dragon City or the Dragon Realms?" asked Cynder.

"Well, I'm sure the village leader knows, but we don't. Nobody has gone to the Dragon Realms for generations. The last time someone went to the Dragon Realms was over 500 years ago. But the village leader knows all about the history of the Forgotten Realms. Only he knows all the stories from our ancestors" said Flame.

"Well, we need to get back to the Dragon Realms as soon as possible" said Spyro.

"Why? What's the big rush? Don't you want to enjoy a little vacation or free time?" asked Cynder.

"The Chronicler wants to see me. It sounded like it was pretty important. But for some reason he seemed…different…" said Spyro.

"Oh. Well, so much for a little break" said Cynder. "I guess we should go to the village leader then."

"All right. The village is to the North of here. We'll be there in a couple of hours if we fly there" said Flame.

"What's the name of this village, anyway?" asked Spyro.

"Stone Hill" replied Flame.

'Stone Hill? What kind of name is that?' thought Spyro. Spyro looked over to Cynder. It looked like she was thinking the same thing.

"Well, actually, I'm starting to feel really hungry right now" said Blink. "How about we find something to eat?"

"Yeah, I'm actually pretty hungry right now" said Spyro.

"I could go for some meat right now" said Cynder.

"Well, we could look for some rats" replied Flame. He then happened to spot one standing on a small rock in the distance.

"I had something like a deer in mind, but I guess rats could do" replied Spyro.

Flame then started to run and jumped in the air, breathing out fire while in midair. The rat tried to run, but was not fast enough and got burnt. Flame then started chewing on the rat.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm going underground" said Blink. He then started digging another hole as he went to search for food and more crystals.

Spyro and Cynder started to fly around over the field when they saw a figure coming from the North.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4: Double Dragon

The figure was starting to increase in speed. They then noticed that it was a dragoness. A pink dragoness. Flame started to get a bit nervous.

"Aw come on! Did she really come all the way here?" Flame started to look a bit upset.

"What's wrong, Flame?" asked Spyro.

"She's probably gonna tell me that I'm in trouble" replied Flame.

"Flame, what are you doing all the way out here? You've been gone for hours and… oh. Spyro…" the pink dragoness started to sway a little.

"Are you okay?" asked Spyro.

"You…you…talked…to…ahhh." The pink dragoness fainted right there on the ground.

"Does she have some sort of medical problem?" asked Cynder.

"No. But she has fantasized about meeting you, Spyro. I guess it was just too much for her to handle" said Flame.

"Oh great. Now I have another unconscious dragon" said Cynder.

Spyro looked at the pink dragon. She wore a necklace that had a large red heart on it. "Well, what are we going to do with her now?" asked Spyro.

"Well we could just leave her here" said Blink.

"Blink! Don't be so rude. Maybe we can splash some water on her face to wake her up" said Flame.

"And how are we going to bring the water over to her? With our mouths?" questioned Cynder.

"I'm sure Spyro can carry her over to the ocean. Right, Spyro?" said Flame.

"Was saving the entire Earth not good enough for you? In case you didn't notice, I am extremely sore and tired." said Spyro.

"Alright, alright, geesh. I'll do it" said Flame. He then picked up the limp dragoness and started flying over to the ocean.

"So, what's her name?" questioned Spyro. Cynder glanced at Spyro for a moment, and then looked away.

"Her name's Ember" said Flame. The 4 dragons finally got to a little shoreline that bordered the ocean. Spyro looked around to the Northeast and to the Southeast. All he saw was blue, as far as he could see.

"How big is this ocean?" asked Spyro.

"You'll have to ask the village leader that question" replied Flame.

Flame put Ember down on the shoreline where the waves reached during the high tide. Flame stretched out his paw and clawed at the water, spraying some on Ember's face. He kept doing this for well over a minute.

"Why did she have to come?" cried Flame.

Ember started to cough and finally woke up.

"Geesh. That took long enough" said Flame.

"Is…is he still here?" asked Ember.

"Oh no. Come on Spyro, let's leave" said Cynder. Cynder then pushed Spyro away from Ember so she couldn't see him.

"Ember, just calm down" said Flame, with the hope that she wouldn't faint again from seeing him.

"Spyro, did you hear what I said to you after we defeated Malefor?" asked Cynder when they were further away from Flame and Ember.

"What? When you said that you'd be with me?" asked Spyro.

'Did he not hear me? Or does he really not remember?'

A loud clap of thunder came from the distance to the East. Dark clouds started to appear from the horizon. A breeze suddenly started to blow.

"Oh no. Ember, can you promise me that you won't faint if you see Spyro?" asked Flame.

"Well, I don't know. I'll try" said Ember.

"Ok, because we have to go. Now" said Flame.

"Blink!" screamed Flame to the ground. A few seconds later the mole popped out of the ground.

"What's going on, Flame?" asked Cynder.

"It's a hurricane" said Flame.

"A hurricane?" asked Spyro.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you don't have any oceans nearby in the dragon realms."

"Well, we do. But we never get any really bad storms like that" said Cynder, pointing out to the distance.

"Well, if we don't get to shelter soon, we're going to be in big trouble" said Flame.

"How long do we have until it gets here?" asked Cynder.

"By the looks of it, we don't even have an hour" said Flame.

"How long does it take to get to Stone Hill?" asked Spyro.

"Even if we flew as fast as we could, it would still take at least a couple of hours" said Flame.

"What are we going to do, Flame?" cried Ember.

Flame thought for a few moments. An idea then popped into his head. "We could go under the Earth where the crystals are. There are plenty of endless caves down there and we'll be safe from the storm" said Flame. "Well, what do you guys think?"

"I guess we could go see the crystals" said Cynder. Spyro looked at her with confusion. "There are lots of crystals down there Spyro. I've already seen what Blink has brought from down there. There probably are plenty of caves down there now from when the Earth split apart" said Cynder.

"Alright. Just make sure that Ember doesn't get to close to me" said Spyro. Ember blushed from the comment despite how mean it sounded.

The 4 dragons walked over to the hole that Blink made earlier. Blink popped his head out. "Well, I'll be waiting for you guys down here in the cave" said Blink.

"How are we supposed to fit in that hole?" asked Ember.

"Don't worry, Ember. Spyro has mastered the earth element. He could just dig one out large enough for us" said Flame.

"Heh. Yeah right." Spyro then jumped up in the air, started to roll around and became an Earth ball. He continued to spin as he hit the Earth. Dirt started flying out. Then there was some clinking noise. Spyro started to run into some crystals on his way down. Crystal shards started to fly into the air. Ember looked in amazement.

"We should wait for a while" said Flame. Spyro continued his way down for a while until he reached a massive cave. A few minutes later, Cynder, Flame and Ember came down into the cave.

"Wow. I've never seen so many crystals" said Ember. All around the walls of the massive cave were crystals of red, green and light blue colors.

Spyro started to absorb a few of the health crystals that were just lying on the floor of the cave. Cynder looked around the cave. The only light that came into the cave was from the hole that Spyro had made.

"So we're probably going to spend the night in this cave?" asked Cynder.

"By the looks of it, yeah." replied Flame.

"Well, we should get a fire started, because it's going to get dark in here" said Spyro. The sound of wind gusting could be heard now in the cave. Another loud clap of thunder struck. A flash of lightning briefly lit up the cave and the ground shook a little.

"How bad is this storm going to be?" asked Cynder. She sounded a bit worried.

"I don't know" Flame said with a bit of irritation in his voice because of how many times he didn't know the answer.

"Well, we don't have any wood to burn. And I don't see anything that looks like it'd burn easily in here" said Cynder.

"Well, what else could we burn?" asked Spyro. Water started to pour down from Spyro's hole and started to create a stream.

"I don't know, but even if we did get a fire going, the water might just put it out" said Flame. Spyro doubted that the water would cause any problems for them, because the cave was easily the size of the entire temple. The waves started to crash down closer and closer to their hole, unknowingly to the 4 dragons. Another clap of thunder and lightning struck.

Cynder lied down on the floor and the others followed suit, seeing that they didn't have anything else to do. Spyro was the first one to fall asleep, despite all the noise coming from the hole in the cave. Cynder and Ember didn't go to sleep quite as easily.

A few hours later, Ember started to get up very slowly. She started to creep very quietly towards Spyro. Cynder was still awake and heard her footsteps. Ember continued to get closer to Spyro until she was face to face with him. 'I've been waiting for this moment for my entire life' thought Ember. She tried very hard not to breathe too hard on him. She then started to extend her lips towards Spyro's lips until they started touching. 'Oh, they're so soft' thought Ember. Ember started to kiss Spyro very passionately, but while she was doing this, Cynder started to get up very slowly. Ember started to extend her tongue out, trying to open Spyro's mouth. Cynder started to prepare herself while Spyro slowly started to wake up.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5: The Beginning of the End

Evren continued to follow Malefor down to his secret place. They passed a few buildings and then crossed the main gates to exit Warfang. Malefor continued walking but then stopped.

"Do you promise that you won't tell a single soul about my place?" asked Malefor.

"Of course I won't. Why would I?" asked Evren. Malefor continued walking and started turning to the right to what appeared to be a forest.

"What is the name of this place?" asked Evren.

"It's the Enchanted Forest" said Malefor. "You'll figure out why I call it the Enchanted Forest."

Evren started to wonder if she was making a big mistake. Evren and Malefor continued to walk into the forest. The trees didn't seem very tall, but they blocked out most of the light. The trees started to get closer and closer together the deeper they went into the forest. The trees started to get so close together that Evren started to have difficulty walking through them. She looked around but all she saw was the trunks of trees and leaves covering the floor of the forest. A breeze started to blow as they continued to walk.

Evren started to notice an open area ahead of them. "Are we getting close?" asked Evren.

"Yes. You better prepare yourself" said Malefor.

Evren wondered what he was talking about, but she didn't have to wonder for very long. In the open area of the Enchanted Forest were pieces of the Earth floating in the air.

"How is this possible?" asked Evren.

"I wish I knew. I'd love to be able to do this" replied Malefor.

Evren stared at the huge pieces of Earth that were easily 10 times the size of her body. They just looked like they were floating in the air. She put her paw on one of them and pushed but the piece of Earth didn't move.

"It's like they're being held there in place" said Evren. Malefor started to stare at Evren's body and smiled. "So, do you have any more moves that you'd like to show me?"

"Actually, yes. I do" said Malefor. He jumped and then started twisting around in the air with ice starting to form around his body. He started to breathe ice out from his mouth and started to create a twister. He then started to breathe electricity so that the lightning swung out from the twister. Malefor stopped turning and landed on the ground, ice landing with him. "So, what do you think?" asked Malefor.

"I'm quite impressed" said Evren. She was wondering what the full capabilities of Malefor were at his young age. "But wouldn't you want to be stronger?"

"What do you mean?" asked Malefor.

"Haven't you learned about your different forms?" asked Evren. Malefor had no idea what she was talking about, because the guardians never taught regular students about the different forms that every dragon has, because of the fear of the dark form. "Well, there is one form that gives you enormous amounts of power. More than you ever thought possible."

"Really?" asked Malefor. "Well, how do I get this form?"

"Well, I can give it to you if you want" said Evren. The thought of more power brought a smile to Malefor's face.

"Ok. Give it to me then" said Malefor.

Evren's eyes started to glow a bright yellow and Malefor's color started to turn a dark purple.

"I can feel the power already…" said Malefor. Malefor's scale color started to continue to get darker until it was completely black.

"The only way to change to this form now is to unlock it from within you" said Evren. Malefor's eyes started to lose their color until they were completely white. Evren's eyes started to return back to normal.

Malefor then started to use snake skill and pushed Evren down on the ground. Malefor got on top of Evren, with black fog coming off from his body.

"What are you doing?" asked Evren.

"I feel so great right now… I don't think I've ever felt this good…" said Malefor. "But it's going to get a lot better."

Fear struck into Evren's eyes as she realized what Malefor was about to do.

**In the present:**

Spyro's eyes were wide open in pure shock. He saw Ember's face and felt her tongue against his.

"You're gonna get it now!" screamed Cynder as she pounced onto Ember. Cynder hit Ember and knocked her off Spyro. Spyro started feeling his tongue and spit. Cynder started scratching and clawing Ember while she got up. Ember then pounced on Cynder.

Flame woke up from the noise. "Hey! What's going on here?"

Cynder and Ember continued to fight. Spyro then ran in-between them and yelled. "Stop!"

Cynder and Ember were breathing heavily. Ember stopped but came close to scratching Spyro. Spyro then slowly turned to Ember and glared. "What exactly were you doing?"

"I can tell you. She was gonna try and give her love to you" said Cynder.

"I just kissed you, that's it" said Ember with a quite noticeable blush on her face.

"Ember, what were you thinking?" screamed Flame.

"I was just thinking about Spyro…" replied Ember.

"Well you can forget all your fantasies about him" said Cynder.

"And why is that? Do you love him as much as I do?" questioned Ember.

Cynder then looked embarrassed and looked down. "Yes"

"What? You do?" asked Spyro.

"Well, I was hoping that you'd tell me how you felt about me" asked Cynder.

Spyro didn't have to think at all to reply. "I…I love you"

"Really?" Cynder then ran up to Spyro and hugged him. A tear started to form in her right eye.

"Whhyyy?" screamed Ember.

"Ember, how could you? Have you even given one thought about how Spyro feels about you?" asked Flame. "…have you ever noticed how I feel about you?"

Ember just ignored him and started crying. She lay down and rested on her side, with tears rolling down the side of her face.

There was silence in the cave after the little commotion. Cynder noticed this and asked "Is the storm over?"

"We are probably in the eye of the storm right now" replied Flame. "That was just part of the storm." A lightning bolt struck right by Spyro's hole, illuminating the cave.

"Ember, you can't try to be Spyro's girlfriend anymore. He already has one" said Flame, then looking over at Cynder. "And you and Cynder can't fight"

"I'll do whatever I want" said Ember, still crying.

"No you won't. I won't allow it" said Flame. "Now go to sleep. We all need to get some rest before we all fly to Stone Hill."

Spyro lied down to go to sleep and Cynder rested peacefully next to him. The sound of water coming from Spyro's hole resumed in a few minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6: The Forbidden Section

Ignitus entered the temple with thoughts racing through his mind. How was it possible that a dragon could transform like that? It looked male one moment but then looked female the next. 'There has to be an explanation to all this' thought Ignitus. Just then, he ran into Shock, the electric guardian, walking with his son, Volteer.

"Well, Ignitus. I don't suppose you're here to read some more, are you?" asked Shock.

"Actually there was something that I wanted to talk to you about, alone" said Ignitus.

"Are you okay, Ignitus? It looks like you saw something like a ghost or spirit" said Volteer.

"Not exactly, but I need to talk with you, Shock. It's very important" said Ignitus.

"Alright, Ignitus. Volteer, can you please excuse us?" asked Shock.

Ignitus and Shock walked into an empty training room with a large statue of a dragon in the center. The dragon statue began to rotate as it slowly went down into the ground. When the statue had completed its journey, the floor closed above it, and a dummy appeared, glowing.

"I saw something that I still can't believe happened, Shock. It was just a little earlier, I was in a alley and I s-" said Ignitus before being interrupted by Shock.

"I think it would be better if you just showed me what you saw" said Shock.

"But how do I do that?" asked Ignitus.

"Do you see the dummy in the center of that circle?" said Shock.

"Yes. But what does that have to do with anything?" asked Ignitus.

"Well, if you stand inside the circle and concentrate very hard on what you saw, then the dummy will appear to be that" said Shock. "If you concentrate hard enough, you can use this dummy to recall memories that even you didn't know you had. But be warned that it is not just a projection, but a real life imitation of what you saw. Also, the only way to get rid of the imitation is to clear your mind completely."

Ignitus started to walk slowly into the circle and focused as hard as he could on what he saw. Remembering every detail about what he saw and heard. He remembered the way it first appeared and then opened his eyes. A few feet in front of him was the same dragon that he saw in the alleyway. He was clenched over and started to make the awkward noises again as he began to transform. Ignitus looked in the dragon's hand and noticed a crystal with a rainbow colored substance. Shock and Ignitus stood staring at the transformation of the dragon into a dragoness. Once the transformation was over, the dragoness looked around and noticed Ignitus and Flame.

"Quick! Clear your mind!" screamed Shock. But it was too late. The dragoness had swung its tail and hit Ignitus, knocking him out of the circle.

"Ignitus!" Shock jumped into the circle and the dragoness started to disappear and was replaced by a dummy. The dummy then went back to the center of the circle. Shock ran over to Ignitus who was lying on the floor. "Ignitus! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so" replied Ignitus. There was a scratch on the left side of his face near his eye. Blood was starting to come out.

"Come. We need to wash your face" said Shock. Shock exited the empty training room and walked to the left. Shock and Ignitus entered another room with a pool of water in the center. Ignitus then dipped his head into the water. He stroked the side of his face with his paw and saw the blood on it. He then put his paw into the water and the water slowly started to become red in the place where Ignitus put his paw, before diluting throughout the pool.

"Ignitus, there is something that I must show you now" said Shock.

"What is it?" asked Ignitus.

"It is a book" replied Shock.

Shock then exited that room walking back toward the empty training room, but took another left before reaching it. Ignitus and Shock entered one of the main sections of the temple, and inside were books all over the walls. Shock continued to walk through past all of the books. Ignitus smiled as he looked around, thinking of all the afternoons he spent reading and learning with these books. Shock walked till he reached a door in the back behind all of the books in the main section. He then let out a very powerful electric bolt and held it until there was a click and the door started to open.

Ignitus knew that they were in an area specifically reserved for the dragon guardians and only for the dragon guardians. Shock then entered the room and went to the right. Ignitus saw a large old black book sitting on a golden pedestal. The door began to close behind them.

"Is that the book, Shock?" asked Ignitus, pointing to the black book.

"Yes. I want you to read that book, entirely. It will give you important information that will help you understand what you saw. Don't forget the information in this book, because I have a feeling that this won't be the last time that you will see that dragon" said Shock. Shock then started to turn around and leave.

"Where are you going, Shock?" asked Ignitus.

"Why, I'm going back to Volteer. I've kept him waiting long enough, and I have to go meet someone later today" replied Shock.

"Wait, how do I open the door when I want to leave?" asked Ignitus.

"Just walk right up to it. There's nothing that prevents you from leaving this place, only from entering" replied Shock.

"Ok. See you tomorrow, then" said Ignitus. The door started to open and Shock left. The door then started to close again, leaving Ignitus alone in the small room with the books.

"Is the myth really true? How can this be?" said Shock to himself as he walked around looking for Volteer.

Ignitus looked at the large black book. It was covered with an extremely deep layer of dust. Ignitus blew the dust away, and then sneezed. Ignitus then noticed that the title of the book was on the book in what appeared to be quartz. Ignitus then proceeded to start reading the book.

"Light and Darkness: A Story of 2 Dragons"

Before fire, earth, electricity, ice, shadow, fear, poison and wind there was only 1 element. That element was space. Space was the one element that governed everything in this universe. 2 dragons were then created, one male and one female, by a magical being only known as The Fire Dragon. The male dragon was to govern all that was bad on the Earth and the female was to govern all that were good.

Life started to spread and grow throughout the Earth as plants, animals and then dragons appeared. Flowers bloomed and dragons flied around happily living in what was a very peaceful time in the area that the female dragon governed. But in the area that the male dragon governed, there was no life. He spent his time alone while the female dragon lived happily. Then apes started to appear and started to kill off other creatures, for their own benefit.

The male dragon saw this and decided to make a contract with the apes. He said that if the apes killed enough creatures in the female dragon's area, then he would grant the apes eternal life. The apes agreed to this contract and started to invade the female dragon's creatures. The female dragon saw this and confronted the male dragon. The male dragon did not plead innocence for his actions and the female dragon started to attack the male dragon. Both the male and female dragons were of equal strength. The male dragon started to fight with the female dragon.

The apes started to notice that if another died, they did not return. They then started to question the male dragon's contract and stopped fighting. But more evil creatures started to appear on the Earth.

The fight with the male and female dragon continued for a very long time until both of them collided in the air using a space fury attack and killed each other.

The Fire Dragon saw this and questioned the 2 dragons in the afterlife. She saw that both of them were guilty of trying to gain more power. The Fire Dragon then separated the 2 areas into 2 different realms, the Dark Realms and the Light Realms. In the center between the 2 realms is Convexity. The Fire Dragon sent the 2 dragons to Convexity, intending to seal them there forever as punishment. She however, combined their bodies and souls into one and erased their memories before putting them into convexity. However, the black dragon discovered their element again and decided to escape from Convexity many centuries later. The dragon then vowed to take over both the realms in revenge of The Fire Dragon. The Fire Dragon saw that they had escaped from Convexity and decided to create 10 new elements: fire, Earth, ice, electricity, poison, shadow, wind, fear, time and convexity. 5 elements for the Dark Realms and 5 elements for the Light Realms. But when no one was able to stop the black dragon, The Fire Dragon created a dragoness that had control over the element of time. She gave the dragoness a pure soul to prevent her from ever being evil. That dragoness' name was Flare.

Ignitus noticed that the rest of the book was blank. Ignitus didn't quite understand how much this helped since it brought up more questions than answers. "Who was Flare? Why hasn't the black dragon taken over if no one has stopped him? Why were the other elements created? Who is The Fire Dragon?" Ignitus closed the book and exited the small room. He wasn't sure what to make of the information-if that's what it was. Ignitus went back to his room in the temple and started to sleep wondering about what he had just read.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7: Elite Enemy

Light started to enter the cave. Cynder stayed awake the entire night, wanting to make sure that Ember didn't try to do anything else. There weren't any signs of the storm anymore, but water was still pouring down from the hole that Spyro made. Flame started to yawn and stretch out as he started to wake up. Spyro was still passed out. Cynder started to stretch out and woke up Spyro. After a few shakes, Spyro was up and ready to leave. Ember just stayed on the floor not reacting at all to the others getting up.

"So is it safe to leave now?" asked Spyro. Blink the mole popped out from a wall in the cave.

"Yep. The storm has already gone through entirely" said Blink. "So, when do we leave?"

"Oh darn. I forgot. We should've been back home yesterday. I wonder how much trouble I'm gonna get in this time…" said Flame, looking quite upset and worried at the same time.

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure everybody will understand why you were late when we come with you" said Spyro.

"Yeah, you're right. What was I thinking? Of course they'll be happy once they see the legendary purple dragon" said Flame.

Ember sighed and looked quite depressed when Flame said that. Spyro's stomach started to rumble quite loudly.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna get something to eat. Now" said Spyro. He then jumped into the hole and started climbing back up until he reached the surface. Cynder came up the hole after him. Flame and Ember remained in the cave.

"I don't wanna go anywhere anymore" said Ember.

"Ember, just because you can't have Spyro to yourself doesn't mean the world's gonna end" said Flame. "Why don't you try asking him if you can be his friend?"

"That's a great idea!" exclaimed Ember. She then got up at lightning speed and climbed up the hole. Flame looked at Ember in awe and started to follow her up the hole.

'How is she so fast?' thought Flame. Ember was probably going twice as fast as Flame. Once all 4 of them got to the surface, it became a scavenger hunt for any small rodents. Spyro was the first one to catch a rat, and then Cynder. Flame looked around but couldn't find anything at all. Ember just stood in one position staring at Spyro. She then slowly started to walk towards him. Cynder saw this and started to walk closer to Spyro.

Ember stopped a few feet from Spyro and started to open her mouth. "Ca…ca…can I be your friend, Spyro?" Cynder looked at Ember in absolute astonishment.

"You, be friends, with Spyro?" said Cynder. She then started bursting into laughter. "Ha. I think you blew your chances with any relationship when you kissed him."

Spyro didn't like the idea of Ember being a friend; after all, it's not every night that someone tries to kiss you in your sleep. Spyro was silent for a few moments.

"I…I guess" said Spyro.

"WHAT?" screamed Cynder. She started to slowly turn her head towards Spyro and gave him the evil eye.

"But you must promise me that you will never try to get affectionate with me ever again" said Spyro.

"Ummm…" was what came out of Ember's mouth.

"Promise?" asked Spyro.

"Alright. I promise" said Ember.

Spyro said "Good. Alright. How about we head back to Stone Hi-"

"Spyro…look behind you" said Flame, quenching and shaking in fear.

Spyro turned around to see a three headed dragon with 3 shadow masks on in the distance.

"Do I ever get a break?" said Spyro.

"You shall die!" screamed the middle head of the dragon. His voice was all muzzled behind the mask though, making it very hard to understand him.

"Make me cry?" said Flame. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Cynder jumped into the air and started flying around the 3 headed dragon. Spyro took to the air and started circling around it, trying to divert the attention of the 3 heads to him. Flame and Ember stood there looking at what Spyro and Cynder were doing. Cynder managed to get one of the masks off the right head of the dragon.

"Flame, Ember! Attack the right side!" screamed Spyro. Spyro then started to shock the right head with some electricity and paralyzed it.

Ember saw this as the perfect moment to gain Spyro's trust and started attacking the dragon with flames. Suddenly black fog started to emerge from the ground under Ember and a skeleton arm popped out. The hand then started to grab Ember's leg. Another arm popped out and grabbed another leg. They started pulling and Ember lost her balance and fell to the ground.

"Help me!" cried out Ember. Spyro and Cynder were too busy dodging the attacks of the 3 headed dragon to help her immediately. All three heads shot out ice, so Spyro and Cynder were having difficulty attacking the dragon within close range.

Flame started to run towards Ember and kicked the skeleton's hands until they let go of Ember's legs. "Thank you, Flame" said Ember.

"No problem" said Flame. The skeleton started to climb its way out of the dirt until it was completely out of the dirt. It was what appeared to be an ape. Flame started to attack the skeleton while Ember looked in horror.

Cynder continued to use her shadow breath until she managed to get all 3 masks off.

Spyro then noticed that Flame was attacking a skeleton. Spyro landed on the ground nearby him.

"Attack the dragon! I'll take care of this guy" said Spyro. Flame jumped into the air and started to attack the dragon head on, clawing and slashing at its back.

Spyro attacked the skeleton multiple times with electricity bolts, Earth bullets, ice shards and fire but nothing seemed to work. Spyro then resorted to simple slashing and clawing.

After a few minutes of these simple attacks, Spyro started to get weary.

"Alright. I'm getting sick of this. Spyro then jumped around and aimed until he was facing both the skeleton and the dragon. He then unleashed his fury breath upon both of them at the same time. Cynder saw what he was doing and unleashed hers at the dragon. After a few seconds of being blasted by purple and black fury, the dragon fell down, almost crushing Flame. The skeleton started laughing and then burst into thousands of little sparkles.

"Huh? What just happened?" asked Flame.

"Is it over? Is it over?" said Ember nervously. Ember was shielding herself with her wings.

"Yes. I, I think it is" replied Flame.

Ember moved her wings to see that the skeleton was no more and the 3 headed dragon limp on the field.

"What was that… thing that you guys did at the end?" asked Flame.

"Oh, that was just my personal favorite, the fury breath" said Spyro.

"Fury? Is that another element?" asked Flame.

"Not really… you just build it up when you fight, and then unleash it" replied Cynder.

"Ooohhhkay. Whatever you say" replied Flame. He still didn't completely understand it. "Hey, what were those masks on it?"

"Those were elemental masks. Every mask has an elemental weakness, you just have to figure out which one by looking at the color" said Spyro.

"But why did you have to take them off?" asked Flame.

"Whoever wears it is invincible unless the mask is taken off" replied Cynder.

"Why did they attack us though?" asked Flame.

"They were probably working for Malefor" replied Spyro.

Blink then popped out of the ground. "I don't know about you guys but I'm not sticking around here anymore. See ya at Stone Hill, Flame." The mole then went back into his hole and started digging.

"Why doesn't he come with us?" asked Cynder.

"Oh, he just has fresh-air-a-phobia" replied Flame.

"Fresh-air-a-phobia?" asked Spyro and Cynder at the same time.

"Yeah. It means that he's scared of fresh air" replied Flame.

"Well that sounds a bit stupid" said Cynder.

"I don't know how he got it, but he can't stand being in fresh air for very long" said Flame.

"I guess we should be going to Stone Hill before we get attacked by anymore 3 headed dragons" said Spyro.

"Yeah. My parents are going to be worried sick if I don't come any sooner" said Flame.

"Well what are we waiting for? Come on, let's go!" said Cynder. She looked at Spyro with a smile on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8: Stone Hill

Spyro still thought of the enemy they had just fought recently. 'I've never seen a dragon with more than 1 head…can there really be more of those dragons? How come I've never seen any of them? What other creatures can there be here in the Forgotten Realms that I don't even know about?'

As the dragons got closer to Stone Hill, the amount of life slowly started to decrease. Animals became more scarce, trees started to get smaller and farther apart, and the grass started to get thinner until it only grew in small patches.

"Are you sure you want to go back to Stone Hill? It's looking pretty dead here…literally" asked Cynder to Flame.

"Are you kidding me? Stone Hill is the only place that I can call home. I was raised there and grew up there, why wouldn't I want to go back?" asked Flame.

"I don't know…it just seems so barren here. Why isn't there anything growing here?" asked Cynder.

"Well, in one of the stories that the village leader told me, this place was once filled with magic. That was until a mighty and powerful ape took the power for his own selfish uses. Nothing has grown in the Forbidden Realms since then. But it is pretty easy to find food and supplies nearby and underground."

Spyro started to notice how similar he and Flame looked. He then started to think why he ventured out from the swamp, leaving behind his dragonfly family. 'Who are my parents? Where are they? Are…are they still alive?' He then thought about Sparx and how he hadn't seen him since he crossed the Belt of Fire. 'Is he okay? Where could he be now? How long has it been since I saw him?' It started to disturb him that he couldn't remember how long it had been.

"Cynder, do you think Sparx is alright?" asked Spyro.

"I'm sure he is fine. Besides, he was in the ruins of Warfang. There were plenty of other dragons with him too, so I'm sure he couldn't have caused too much trouble" said Cynder, with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, he always was really cautious anyway" said Spyro. Even though he said this, he couldn't stop thinking about Sparx on the flight to Stone Hill.

What felt like hours passing by to Ember were only minutes in reality. She couldn't stop thinking about how Flame helped her from that undead ape and how Spyro's lips felt. How was she to know what to do? But she started to realize that there was nothing that could get Spyro to love her. After all, Spyro and Cynder were getting closer and closer as time passed by. 'Should I really forget about the legendary purple dragon and go out with Flame? Is there really nothing that can get Spyro to stop loving Cynder?' thought Ember, with evil thoughts flying through her mind.

'Does she ever notice how I feel about her? I mean, she can be a bit ridiculous and over-the-top sometimes, but she is still the only dragoness that I would ever consider… What do I need to do to get her attention? Maybe I'll just try to get Spyro away and ask her…' thought Flame.

All 4 dragons were silent for the rest of the flight until Cynder noticed a small hill out on the horizon. By this time, there were only a few patches of weeds surrounded by hard dusty soil.

"Is that Stone Hill, over there?" asked Cynder.

"Yep. That's it, alright" said Flame. As Spyro and Cynder got closer, the ground continued to get harder until stones and rocks appeared. The number of rocks and stones continued to increase until there was no soil or dirt anywhere. Spyro and Cynder both looked ahead until they saw that the hill was nothing but…stone.

"What was that thing you said earlier, about supplies being underground?" asked Spyro.

"Oh, the moles don't dig out here; they dig out in the softer ground" replied Flame.

"Then why do you live out here, where it is desolate?" asked Cynder.

"You'll see" replied Flame.

As they continued to get closer to the hill, Spyro noticed how the ground appeared to be moving, almost like it was breathing.

"Is it just me, or is the ground moving?" asked Spyro. Cynder looked down and noticed it too, her jaw dropping.

"That's what I was talking about when I said 'You'll see'" replied Flame.

"When were you planning on telling us about this…this…thing?" asked Cynder.

"I wasn't. I thought the legendary purple dragon would've seen better in the Dragon Realms" replied Flame.

"Well that's quite an assumption. We've seen a lot, including a golem, but I've never seen anything like this before" said Spyro.

"Well, this is what we call an Earth guardian. Their sole purpose is to protect any life that they deem necessary for the good of the Earth. If you see the village leader, you can ask him about it" said Flame.

"What is the name of this village leader that you keep talking about? Is it a secret or something?" asked Cynder.

"Well, no. But his true name is only spoken by those with a high title or elders" said Flame.

"I'm really not getting into this whole tradition thing that you guys have" said Cynder.

"Well, you don't have to come if you don't want to" said Flame.

"Just don't push it and I'll be fine" said Cynder.

As the 4 dragons approached the hill, a hand of stone a few times bigger than the dragons came up from the ground, blocking their path.

"Don't worry, just put your paw on it" said Flame.

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other with worried looks on their faces and put their paws on the stone hand. The instant Spyro's hand touched the stone, circles of blue light started to radiate from the stone hand and reached all the way to Stone Hill and beyond. The hand then transformed to a path and more stone rose up from the ground to create a glowing blue pathway leading straight to the center of Stone Hill.

An old earth dragon in a chair noticed the blue circles. "He has come."

Spyro, Cynder, Flame and Cynder landed on the pathway, and started to feel stronger despite the long flight to get there.

"Well, this is new" said Flame.

"I've never seen this before" said Ember.

Dragons of multiple colors started to appear on the hill, which was only a few times bigger than the temple. They were all staring at the 4 dragons on the pathway. The blue light from the path went up the legs of the dragons, being absorbed by them. Spyro felt more powerful the more he continued to walk on the pathway. Spyro looked around and noticed the other 3 dragons experiencing the same thing.

"Wow. I've never felt this powerful before" said Flame.

"I…feel…so…amazing!" said Ember, with a smile on her face.

Spyro continued up the pathway until he reached what appeared to be the middle of Stone Hill. He continued walking despite all the dragons looking at him from both his left and right. Cynder started to get nervous.

"Why are they all staring at us like that? It's starting to creep me out" said Cynder.

"Just stay calm" said Flame. The 4 dragons continued to walk down the middle of Stone Hill until they reached what appeared to be a plaza in the center of the town, if it could be called that. Stone houses surrounded the plaza, reaching a few stories in height. Dragons continued to stare at the 4, even from their houses. The 4 dragons kept walking until they came across what appeared to be a very tall stone chair. The chair was facing the other way, so they could only see the back of it. On the back of the chair were intricate designs of multiple elements, but mostly Earth.

"Are you ready, Rock?" asked an elderly dragon to an old Earth dragon. The old Earth dragon was covered in wrinkles and was somewhat thin, with its scales almost hanging from its body. The dragon had grey hair and wore golden rings on all of its digits (fingers). The rings were rather large with glowing red, green and blue stones on them.

"Let's start" said Rock. The chair slowly started to turn. Any noise that the other dragons were making suddenly ceased at this moment. Cynder started to feel quite tense and anxious. Flame tried to keep his cool but couldn't help looking around at all the dragons that were staring at him. The chair continued to turn until it was facing directly at the 4 dragons. The blue dragon looked at Spyro, almost inspecting him to see if he was real. Cynder started to feel sweat falling down her face.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9: Rock

"Everyone, I am very pleased to announce that the legendary purple dragon has come to Stone Hill. Why don't we all give him a very hard Stone Hill welcome?" said Rock. All the dragons in Stone Hill started to applaud, scream and shout for the 4 dragons. This continued for a few minutes until almost everyone started to chant out Spyro's name. "Spyro! Spyro! Spyro! …" Rock then lifted his left paw until the dragons fell into silence again.

"It is with my greatest and sincerest gratitude that we all welcome you to Stone Hill. You are welcome here anytime and may stay as long as you wish. Don't hesitate to ask me any questions, or ask for anything. You deserve the best that any dragon can offer." A moment of silence came. "Now, how about we have a feast for the coming of the purple dragon?" screamed out Rock, with much applause coming from the dragons. Dragons started to move around everywhere and moles started to exit the city, in search of more crystals. Some dragons remained where they were or started walking around the plaza.

"Now, if you don't mind, could you tell me your name?" asked Spyro to the old Earth dragon after some of the commotion quieted down.

"You may call me Rock. In fact, all 4 of you may call me Rock" said the Earth dragon, directing his voice at all 4 of them, instead of just Spyro.

"I have some questions for all 4 of you, but this is not the place to talk. Would you please follow me to my room?" Rock started to walk to the right where the tallest "building" stood, which was really nothing but Stone shaped to give the impression of it being a building. There were no real doors in any of the buildings, just openings in the stone for dragons to come in and out. Rock entered the building, looked to his left and right, and then continued down a small corridor slightly to the right that lead to what appeared to be a basement. Inside was another chair and a bed where Spyro imagined Rock slept.

"So, the legendary purple dragon comes all the way out here to Stone Hill," said Rock with a more serious tone. "surely there must be an important reason why you have come here. Is there anything that you want to tell me, Spyro?"

"Well, I didn't come here on purpose. You see, it was really a coincidence that I came here and met Flame and Ember" said Spyro.

"Oh, is that so? So it wasn't your intention to come here?" asked Rock.

"Yes. That is true" said Spyro. Cynder looked around examining all the jewelry and precious stones and metals that were in Rock's room. She had calmed down a bit, since it was quite clear that they were safe here.

"Well then, how long are you going to stay here?" asked Rock, with much curiosity.

"Well, I need to get back to the Dragon Realms where I belong. I know someone is waiting for me there…" said Spyro, then thinking again about Sparx.

"Well, it won't be an easy journey. How about you stay here for a few days to rest before you go back to the Dragon Realms?" asked Rock. "Besides, your feast will not start till tomorrow, when we have prepared all the food."

"All right…but how do I get back to the Dragon Realms?" asked Spyro.

"Well, there is only one way that we dragons know of, and that is by crossing the ocean that you probably saw to the East. But that ocean is over a thousand miles wide, and many hurricanes and storms form over there" said Rock.

"Yeah. We got caught in a hurricane just yesterday" said Cynder.

"You should've seen it! There was so much lightning and thunder. It was one of the strongest storms that I've ever seen!" said Flame, almost excited just telling Rock about it.

"Calm down, Flame. Spyro, if you intend to cross that ocean, then you should get as much rest as you can. Very few dragons have successfully flown between the Dragon Realms and the Forgotten Realms, and it would be very bad if you were to get caught in a storm…" said Rock. "So, Spyro, who is this black dragoness beside you?" asked Rock.

"Oh, this is Cynder. You don't know her?" asked Spyro.

"No. I've never heard of a dragoness named Cynder. Should I know about her?" asked Rock.

"Ummm…" Spyro looked at Cynder who was glaring at him. "No, you shouldn't know about her. I met her a few years ago, and we've been together for awhile now…" said Spyro, starting to look dreamily into Cynder.

"Well, that is good. And how exactly did you meet Flame and Ember?" asked Rock. Cynder then told Rock about her encounter with Flame, Blink and Ember.

One of the rings on Rock started to glow unexpectedly.

"Well, it was nice talking to you Spyro. Flame, why don't you show Spyro and Cynder where they will be staying for the night?" Rock said, motioning Flame to go up the corridor. Flame starting walking and the other 3 dragons started following him.

Once they were out of the corridor, Cynder asked "What was that all about?"

"What do you mean?" asked Flame.

"Didn't any of you notice that one of his rings was glowing?" asked Cynder.

"What are you talking about? I didn't see anything glowing…and there wasn't much light down there either" said Flame.

"Didn't you see it Spyro?" asked Cynder.

"I actually don't know what you're talking about, Cynder" said Spyro.

"Are you joking? Am I the only one who saw the ring glowing?" asked Cynder. "Did you see anything, Ember?"

"I'm pretty sure that the rings weren't glowing, and I was looking at them and how pretty they were. I sure would love to have one of those rings…" said Ember, in an almost dreamy state.

'Am I seeing things? Or can I see things that others cannot?' thought Cynder. She started to get worried if she was really seeing things.

"Cynder, are you okay?" asked Spyro.

"I don't know…" was all that Cynder said.

"We really should get going, guys" said Flame.

The 4 dragons exited the building and started to walk across the plaza.

"I'll show you two where you can stay tonight. If you want, I can also show you around Stone Hill" said Flame.

Spyro thought about this for a moment and then replied with "Sure. Just let me and Cynder have a little time alone."

A smile formed on Flame's face as he said "Ok. Whatever you say." The 4 dragons continued to walk across the plaza to another "building" across from the one they were just in. Dragons were walking and flying around in the plaza, with very little hesitation to see the purple dragon.

"Are they are really that busy?" asked Cynder.

"Well of course they are. It's not every day that a purple dragon comes to Stone Hill. And I'm sure they're all getting ready and preparing for the feast. As you two already know, you have to travel out to get food" said Flame. The 4 dragons continued on their way until they entered the building. The building had a large circular central main area, which extended all the way to the ceiling. There were rooms that surrounded the main area, both on the ground level and at the upper levels.

"If you want a good room with a great view, you'll have to fly up to get to it. But first, you'll need a stone from the keymaster" said Flame.

"The keymaster?" asked Spyro.

"Oh, it's just a fancy name. He handles all the guests' and owners' special stones, or keys" said Flame. Flame walked through the opening in the wall that was on the other side of the circular area and entered a room where there was a white dragon sitting in front of small stones that were hanging on a wall by small pieces of metal.

*cough* *cough* Flame did this a few times until it caught the keymaster's attention, who was busy moving around the stones, causing them to exert a blue glow.

"Oh, I didn't notice that you had come into the room, Flame" said the keymaster. "And is that Spyro? What are you doing here with a deaf dragon?" a moment passed by but before Spyro had a chance to reply, the keymaster said "You probably are looking for a room, aren't you? Well don't worry, I won't charge you anything. In fact, I'll give you the biggest room with the best view for free." The keymaster grabbed a stone that was carved into a slight S shape and looked somewhat like a serpent.

"Don't worry, all you have to do is touch it and you will be allowed into the room. But anyone you want to come into the room has to touch it also. And if they don't, then the magic will prevent them from entering the room. I recommend you do this quickly and put the stone in your room" said the keymaster. He handed the serpent-like shaped stone to Spyro. When he touched it, a green glow exerted from the stone. He then handed the stone over to Cynder and the stone once again exerted another green glow.

"I don't know how to thank you for the room, keymaster" said Spyro.

"You don't have to thank me, I should be the one thanking you for all your deeds" said the keymaster. "Your room is at the very top level. It is the one that is marked 1."

Spyro and Cynder exited the room and flew up to the highest level of the building, leaving Flame and Ember down on the ground. They looked at what were 3 entrances at the top level and found the one marked 1 facing towards the plaza that they were previously at. Cynder was holding the stone and flew into the room first, Spyro flying in after her. The room was rather large, with multiple beds and a large open view facing towards the plaza and beyond.

"Wow, this is wonderful! Look at the view!" said Cynder. Out towards the horizon was the vast, large and blue ocean.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10: Jewelry

Spyro looked around and noticed a fireplace with an open fire, except that there was no wood. He looked out towards the ocean, with waves crashing upon a distant shore. Cynder looked at Spyro, looking happier than ever, and started to get closer to him. Spyro didn't seem to notice and Cynder continued to get closer.

Spyro then ruined the moment when he asked "Are you sure you saw a ring glowing?"

Cynder was a bit surprised when he asked this. "Yes…I'm sure. But maybe I can see things that others can't. Besides, I have been exposed to the darkness…" Cynder looked down, ashamed of what she had done in the past.

"Don't think about it, Cynder. The past is all behind us now. You are a totally different dragoness…" said Spyro. As he said this, he started to get closer to Cynder, to her surprise. Spyro then gave her a quick little kiss. Cynder blushed a little. "Come on, Flame and Ember are probably waiting for us."

**In the same time but a different place:**

"What is it now, Terrador?" asked Rock, even though nobody was around him.

_Do you know where Spyro is? Is he okay or alive? I haven't gotten any news about him here in the Dragon Realms, and I thought it would be a good idea to check over there, just in case…_

"Yes. Spyro is okay. In fact, he is here right now in Stone Hill" said Rock.

_He is? That's a huge relief. I thought for a moment there that Malefor might've succeeded… But how is he going to come back?_

"He's determined to cross the ocean to come back to the Dragon Realms. I won't stop him, but he'll need all his strength to make that journey. He was pretty exhausted when he came to Stone Hill, though" said Rock.

_Well, just make sure that he is fit for the journey. I'm sure that Malefor's forces are still out there, really angry at Spyro._

"Alright. I'll make sure he is ready for the journey. It was nice hearing from you Terrador" said Rock.

_You too. I'll send you a message once Spyro gets here._

The ring that had been glowing stopped after that sentence.

"Whoever knew that jewelry could allow me to communicate all the way to the Dragon Realms?" said Rock. "Too bad Terrador will never get to send that message…" Rock started to chuckle under his breath.

Spyro and Cynder came out of the building and walked into the plaza, where they found Flame and Ember talking.

"So, are you two lovebirds ready to give us a tour?" asked Spyro, smiling and laughing at the same time.

"Wasn't that a little uncalled for?" said Flame. "I'll show you around, but don't start talking about us again like that"

"Alright" said Spyro. Cynder and Ember were both smiling at the comments of the other two dragons.

Flame started to walk out of the plaza, towards the pathway that they used earlier to enter Stone Hill. He walked out toward the outer part of the town and took a left down a pathway that lead to a stone house that was separate from all the others.  
>"This is where I live. It may not seem like much, but it's all I ever wanted" said Flame. Flame was right when he said that there wasn't much, because there were only stones surrounding the house, and what appeared to be a sidewalk that surrounded the house. The house was really small, so small in fact that there was only one room inside. Flame walked inside and greeted his mother, a much older fire dragon that bared some resemblance to Spyro. She was much taller, however, and slimmer like Cynder. Scars and cuts covered her arms and legs.<p>

"I didn't even see you coming, Flame, and…" said Flame's mom until she saw Spyro. "Is…that…Spyro?"

"Right here in the flesh" said Spyro.

"I…I didn't even get ready for any visitors. I need t-"

"Don't worry. We're not staying" said Spyro. Spyro looked around at the fairly empty room and started to feel sorry for Flame. He didn't even have a bed in his own house. "I…I was just wondering if Flame could come over to our room for the night."

Cynder looked at Spyro. Her jaw dropped.

"Well, as long as he doesn't get into any trouble, then I'm fine with that. … What happened, Flame? I was so worried about you when you didn't return last night" said Flame's mom.

Flame told the story about what he experienced to his mother, while Spyro and Cynder waited outside.

"Isn't it just a little weird that Flame's mom looks really similar to you?" asked Cynder.

"It is weird. But she can't be related. I mean, how would it be possible if she's been in the Forgotten Realms?" asked Spyro.

"Well, you and Flame could share the same distant ancestor…" said Cynder.

"I guess it is possible" said Spyro.

Ember, Flame and his mom came out of the house after a while.

"I never introduced myself, but my name is Spark" said Spark. "And it was nice meeting you Spyro"

"It was nice meeting you too, Spark" said Spyro.

Flame walked out to the center of the area and started to walk back to the plaza.

"To be honest with you, I don't really know what to show you. I'm sure you've realized that this isn't really the biggest place so there isn't that much to see. I wasn't really thinking when I offered a tour to you…" said Flame.

"Oh come on. There's gotta be someplace that you can show us" said Spyro. Flame thought for a few moments.

"Oh yeah. There's a market that appears once in a while, but I'm not sure if they're here now" said Flame.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to check, would it?" asked Cynder.

"Come on, Flame. Maybe there's some jewelry on sale…" said Ember, once again thinking about the jewelry on Rock.

The 4 dragons walked past the plaza to an open area in the town. But there wasn't anything on sale or anybody selling anything. Flame looked around, disappointed. Cynder looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun had almost set.

"It's getting late already, Spyro. How about we go back to our room?" asked Cynder.

"Can I come? You asked Spark if I could come over to your place tonight, right?" asked Flame.

"Of course you can, Flame" said Spyro.

"Can Ember come too?" asked Flame.

Cynder rolled her eyes and whispered to Spyro "Please don't say yes."

Spyro thought for a few seconds and then said "Well, I'm not sure if I want to let Ember into our room."

Flame's smile started to fade away as it turned into a frown. "Oh. Okay." He looked at Ember's back. "Sorry, Ember, but I guess only I can come with Spyro and Cynder"

Ember slowly turned her head around, with tears coming down from her eyes. "Please, Spyro. Can't I come into your room? I thought we were friends. Please don't separate me from Flame."

"Uggh. What a drama queen" said Cynder.

Ember quickly walked up to Cynder's face; her tears stopped flowing from her face. "What did you just say?" screamed Ember.

"Not again…" said Spyro. "Alright, Ember. You can come with us to our room. But if you even put one paw on Cynder, the-"

"Don't worry. I won't touch her" said Ember.

"Good" said Spyro. Cynder started to walk back to the plaza and back to their room. Spyro strayed a little bit behind her while Flame and Ember walked together behind both of them.

"Spyro, I don't want to stay here for very long. How long are you planning on staying here?" asked Cynder.

"I was thinking about staying for the feast at least. Do you want to leave after we eat?" asked Spyro.

"Well, not after we eat, but maybe the next day" said Cynder.

"Alright. Whatever you want, Cynder" said Spyro. Cynder smiled and Spyro looked up. Cynder didn't even realize that they were already in the building. Spyro and Cynder both flew up at the same time and went into their room. Spyro grabbed the stone and flew back down to meet Flame and Ember. Both of them touched the stone and the stone emitted a green glow twice. The 3 dragons entered the room where Cynder was still waiting. Cynder was looking at the night sky at a constellation that looked like a dragon with its wings extended out.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11: The Temple

"How come I've never noticed that before?" asked Cynder.

"I don't remember that being there before" said Spyro.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Flame.

"That dragon constellation up in the sky" replied Cynder.

"Oh. That's been there for who knows how long. You probably don't get a good view of it in the Dragon Realms. But over here, it's really visible in the night sky" said Flame.

Cynder noticed a lever next to the fireplace in their room.

"What's that lever for?" asked Cynder.

"That's for adjusting the brightness and strength of the fire" replied Flame. Cynder put her front paws on the level and started to press down. As the lever went down, the flame slowly started to shrink and dim.

"Are you ready to go to sleep, Cynder?" asked Spyro.

"Yes. So much has happened in just one day. Starting out in a cave trapped by a hurricane to a peaceful big room overlooking the city…" said Cynder. She started to yawn and walked to one of two big beds that were next to each other. She then stretched out and started to lie down on the left bed. Spyro walked over and rested on the right one.

"It's getting late. You two should go to sleep also" said Spyro, talking to Flame and Ember. They both claimed the other two smaller and separate beds in the room. In a few minutes, Spyro started to experience pleasurable dreams.

**In the Dragon Realms in the past:**

Malefor was walking out of the forest calmly with a wide deep smile on his face. "I can't wait to feel like that again." He looked around at all the trees surrounding him, started to grab the Earth beneath him and leaped. He broke through the branches and leaves and stopped when he went past the tops of the trees. He started flying back into Warfang. He started to calm down from what just happened. His black color and white eyes slowly started to fade back to normal until he looked like his normal self again.

Evren was crying and lying on the ground. She was sore in between her back legs. "How could I be so stupid? Why didn't I do anything?" She looked up at the sky and noticed that it had gotten substantially darker since she traveled back to Warfang. She started to feel dizzy and nauseous even though she was lying on the ground. "Oh god. Why do I feel so horrible?" There was nobody around Evren to hear her comments. She continued to lie down on the ground hoping that the nausea would fade away but it didn't. She didn't talk again because of the nausea.

'Is Malefor really more powerful than me already? He wasn't even an adult yet he seemed so powerful, especially in his dark form.' She questioned her actions but then realized something. 'But maybe I didn't mess up. Maybe this was all supposed to happen. Maybe this is how Spyro and Cynder are going to die…' She almost giggled at her thoughts but felt something coming up from inside her. She twisted the top half of her body to her right and threw up.

"What are the odds that it would only take one time with Malefor?" asked Evren. She continued to lie down on the ground. "But now I have to stay here in this time…"

She thought about the crystal and noticed that she wasn't holding it anymore. She got up and looked around searching for it. She found it a few feet from where she was lying down. There were still lots of the rainbow colored substance inside the crystal. "Oh please be enough."

She looked around and noticed the pieces of Earth were still floating in the air. She then started to think about Ash. "Please be enough. Please be enough. Please be enough." She started to feel sorry for Ash, even though she never showed it to him. Evren started to feel her stomach rumbling. She had not eaten for the entire day. She looked around and spotted a squirrel on one of the trees.

"I guess it'll have to do for now…" The space around Evren started to bend and she appeared next to the squirrel in the tree. The squirrel was quite surprised and tried to run up the tree. But it was too late. Evren clawed the squirrel with one powerful strike and the squirrel landed on the ground, dead. As she started to indulge herself with her small meal, the leaves in the trees started to move. 'Is someone here?' thought Evren. She didn't realize that it was just a small breeze but started to bend space around her.

Evren appeared in front of what appeared to be a golden temple. It was in the shape of a trapezoid, with the walls slanted. Covering the walls of the temple were symbols and words. The temple was surrounded by a very deep jungle, so deep that even Evren didn't think to traverse it. Evren still had the dead squirrel in her mouth. There was a big opening in the front of the temple to the interior of it. Evren walked inside, eating the squirrel. There was nothing inside but a small bed in the center. There was silence. Evren looked around searching and looking at the symbols.

"You shall not use your powers to kill innocents" said Evren, looking at some of the dragon symbols that covered the interior of the temple.

"You shall not go through time when it is unnecessary."

"You shall not drastically alter the life of an innocent being."

"Only with the power of time is peace possible in the Realms."

There were also characters of an old language that Evren recognized as Latin.

"non poteris ferte vivat per fabricae temporis."

"You shall not carry other lives through the fabric of time" said Evren. 'Well, I guess I don't have a choice now, do I?' Evren thought back to the moment where Ash told her about this place. "Thank you, Ash." Evren lied down on the floor of the temple and started to fall asleep.

**In the present:**

Spyro woke up when Cynder was moving around in her bed. Spyro looked outside from his bed and noticed that it was already morning. Spyro tried to go back to sleep but Cynder started to get up from her bed.

"Spyro, you have to get up sometime. You can't just sleep all day" said Cynder.

"I'm already awake. But can't I have 5 more minutes?" asked Spyro.

Cynder looked at Spyro. She thought that he was still sleeping. "Alright. 5 more minutes." Cynder lied back down in her bed and looked at Spyro, smiling. Flame and Ember were still sleeping in their beds. Spyro turned around to see Cynder facing him. Spyro jumped a little bit in his bed when he saw Cynder. Cynder giggled a little and gave Spyro a little kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Cynder" said Spyro.

Flame and Ember both started to get up from their beds. "Hey Spyro, are you ready for that feast? I'm sure there's gonna be a bunch of meat" said Flame.

Spyro sighed. It was obvious that he wasn't going to get anymore rest. He got up from his bed.  
>"I'm ready for the feast. Do you know when it's going to be?" asked Spyro.<p>

"Usually we have a feast a little bit after noon. It depends on the time of the year, but it's usually in the middle of the day" said Flame.

"Ok." Spyro looked outside again and the sunlight was starting to get brighter. "I thought that it would be later in the day, maybe around dinnertime."

"Yeah, you already know about us and our traditions. The idea behind it is that nobody will eat before or after the feast, so that it is the only meal of the day" said Flame.

"Well that's smart. But I don't think it'd make a difference if it was later in the day. If you know there's going to be a feast, wouldn't it be a smart idea to not eat anything before?" asked Cynder.

"Yeah. I guess so" said Flame.

"Cynder, do you still want to leave tomorrow or do you want to leave today?" asked Spyro.

"It depends on how we feel later on in the day and how much we eat. I don't want to fly on a full stomach" said Cynder.

"What do you mean leave?" asked Flame. Ember suddenly joined into the conversation.

"Wait, are you leaving, Spyro?" asked Ember. She suddenly looked sad.

"You guys know that we have to go back to the Dragon Realms…" said Spyro.

"But why do you have to leave so early?" asked Ember, almost crying already.

Spyro thought for a moment and realized something. "I got a message from the Chronicler saying that I have to go see him. There's something important that he has to tell me. And I also have to go see Sparx."

"Sparx? Who's Sparx?" asked Flame.

"He's…he's my brother and best friend" said Spyro, not able to think of a better explanation.

"Wait, you have a brother?" said Ember.

"Well, he isn't really my brother. He's…" Spyro fell into silence. Flame and Ember continued to look at him. "I was raised by a different family. I don't know my true family…"

"Oh" said Flame. Spyro looked down at the ground. "Don't be so sad about it. I'm sure you could figure out who your real parents are" said Flame, trying to be reassuring.  
>"Well I still want to meet your brother" said Ember. "Can I come with you to the Dragon Realms?"<p>

Spyro was shocked by Ember's question. Spyro said "What? No…of course not. It will be a very tough and long journey to the Dragon Realms. Very few dragons have done it before."

"Ember, Spyro's right. It would be very dangerous to cross the ocean. We may not even survive the journey" said Flame.

Ember started to cry at the thought of Spyro leaving Stone Hill. "I…I have to do something." Ember left the room quickly without any notice.

"Ember, where are you going?" said Flame, running after her. Spyro ran over to what resembled a balcony. Ember was already out of the building and running to the plaza. Flame was still chasing her.

"I guess we have the room to ourselves…" said Cynder, smiling, walking up to Spyro.

"I guess we do. And did you have any plans?" asked Spyro.

"Maybe" said Cynder. She went up to Spyro and their lips touched once again, but only for a short moment. The ground started to shake, including their room.

"What's going on now?" asked Cynder.

"Is there an earthquake?" asked Spyro.

"Spyro, look!" said Cynder. Cynder was looking down at the plaza. The stone itself in the center of the plaza started to rise, in a very long rectangle. It continued to rise until it was a couple of feet above the rest of the surrounding stone. The stone chair that was there before was gone. The ground stopped shaking after the stone stopped rising.

"It…almost looks like a table" said Spyro.

"Wait…are they getting ready for the feast already?" asked Cynder.

"Maybe, but they're probably just preparing" said Spyro. Spyro noticed that Rock was at the plaza. "Do you think we should see Rock?" asked Spyro.

"It might be a good idea to ask when the feast is going to start" replied Cynder. Spyro went back to look at his bed to make sure the slightly S-shaped stone was still there. It was. Spyro walked back to the balcony with Cynder.

"Alright. Are you ready?" asked Spyro.

"More than I'll ever be" replied Cynder. Spyro and Cynder both leapt from the balcony at the same time and glided down to the plaza below.

"Hello Rock" said Spyro, still in the air.

Rock was looking at the stone table and turned around. "Hello Spyro. Are you ready for the feast?" asked Rock.

"Yes. When is the feast going to start?" asked Spyro.

"It won't start for another hour or two" replied Rock. "By the way, is there anything that you want to say at the feast?"

"I…don't think so" said Spyro. "Rock, we were thinking about leaving Stone Hill tonight."

"This early? Are you sure you don't want to stay longer?" asked Rock.

"Yes. I have to go see the Chronicler" said Spyro.

"Did he send you a message?" asked Rock.

"Yes, and it seemed urgent. Something seemed different about him…" said Spyro.

"Interesting. Alright. I'll make sure that there isn't too much food during the feast. You don't want to eat too much before you leave" said Rock.

"Thank you, Rock" said Spyro. Rock started to walk away and Spyro turned around. He actually wanted to eat a lot, because it'd been a long time since he had a nice large meal, or a lot of meat. Spyro almost started to drool at the thought of meat in his mouth.

"Spyro, what are you thinking about?" asked Cynder.

"Just thinking about food" said Spyro. Spyro's stomach started to rumble.

"Just don't eat too much" said Cynder.

"Don't worry. I can control myself" said Spyro. Flame appeared out of nowhere and ran up to Spyro and Cynder.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Flame.

"Rock is preparing for the feast already" said Spyro.

"Typical Rock. Anyway, Ember went back to the elder's building but she wouldn't let me come after her.

"The elder's building?" asked Cynder.

"It's the building with Rock's room in the underground level" said Flame.

"Why did she want to go back there?" asked Spyro.

"I don't know, but Rock wasn't there so she didn't want to talk to Rock…" said Flame.

"We just saw Rock over here in the plaza" said Cynder.

"Maybe it's best if we just leave her alone…" said Spyro.

"Yeah, she was really sad when you told her that you were going to leave" said Flame.

"I'm sure she'll get over it eventually. Time heals all injuries" said Cynder. Spyro looked at Cynder and her random burst of wisdom.

'She has her moments' thought Spyro.

"Hey, the market is going on right now, do you want to go check it out?" asked Flame.

"Sure. We still have a little bit of time to kill" said Spyro. The 3 dragons walked past the plaza to the open area which was now filled with tents of dragons and moles selling their merchandise and goods. Spyro realized he didn't have any money, but then thought about what they used as currency here in the Forgotten Realms.

"Flame, what do you use to buy things in the Forgotten Realms?" asked Spyro.

"Well, most people use pebbles. You can also use crystals if you want" replied Flame. Flame realized something. 'Wait! I don't have any pebbles or crystals.' He thought for a moment. 'Wait a minute, where's Blink?'


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12: Snakes

"Umm…wasn't Blink supposed to be here yesterday? Where could he have gone now?" asked Flame.

"Wait, you mean that mole with the crystals in his backpack?" asked Spyro.

"Yeah, that guy. He said he would meet us here in Stone Hill but I haven't seen him since we left" said Flame.

"Well, do you want to go look for him?" asked Spyro.

"Yes. I do want to go look for him" said Flame, almost mockingly. Flame took to the sky and started to fly out of the town. Spyro and Cynder leaped into the sky after him. Below was more stone, though not too far away the stone started to get replaced with dirt. There were moles in the distance gathering crystals from deep underground. He started to get closer to the ground not far away from some moles. Spyro and Cynder followed suit and landed on the ground. Flame walked up to one of the moles.

"Hey, would you happen to know where Blink is?" asked Flame.

"Sorry. I don't know where he is at the moment" said the mole. Flame walked up to another mole and asked the same question.

"Sorry. I don't know anybody named Blink" said the other mole.

Flame started to question whether or not they would find Blink anytime soon.

Spyro asked another mole if they had seen Blink or not.

"Why don't you ask his uncle?" asked the mole.

"Wait, do you know where he is?" asked Spyro

"Yes. Just go to the other side of the city. He should be up on the surface now…" said the mole.

"Thank you very much" said Spyro. Flame and Cynder heard this and flew to the other side of Stone Hill. They flew close to the ground riding on the wind gusts. Flame spotted what appeared to be an older mole with a little bit of grey hair and a lab suit in the distance.

"I think that's him" said Flame. The 3 dragons flew and landed nearby the mole.

"…And assuming that the 476 tons of crystal underneath the ground is consumed at .002912 tons per day, then it should last us… about 448 years" said the old looking mole. Nobody was around the mole except the 3 dragons.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Flame. The mole jumped and turned around. He was holding a clipboard and a pencil, things that dragons rarely saw.

"Ah! Who's there?" asked the mole.

"It's me, Flame" said Flame.

"And is that the legendary purple dragon, Spyro?" asked the mole.

"Yes" was all that Spyro said. "And what is your name?"

"You can just call me the professor" said the professor.

"Are you the uncle of Blink?" asked Cynder.

"Why yes I am. Are you looking for him?" asked the professor.

"Yes. He said he would meet us here a day ago, but we haven't seen him yet" said Flame. The Professor tapped the ground a few times until digging was heard. Blink emerged from the ground.

"What is it, uncle?" asked Blink.

"These 3 dragons were looking for you" replied the professor.

"Oh hey guys" said Blink.

"Oh hey? Why didn't you come to Stone Hill like you said?" asked Flame, angry at Blink.

"I was just helping my Uncle with some crystals. Besides, Rock said he wanted some crystals for a feast, so I was getting some" said Blink.

"Crystals? Why would he want crystals for the feast? I thought we ate food at feasts, not crystals" asked Cynder.

"I don't know why. He wouldn't tell me" replied Blink. Flame was still a bit upset.

"Couldn't you have told me that you were looking for crystals?" asked Flame.

"Well I didn't get here until it was dark and you guys were nowhere in the town" said Blink.

"Oh. Ok" said Flame, calming down a little.

"Well we found Blink now. What are we going to do?" asked Spyro.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" asked Flame. "We could go to the market for a little, or we can just wait for the feast to start."

"Who knows, maybe they'll start it early" said Spyro, thinking about meat.

"Alright then, let's go to the feast" said Cynder. She was starving too, but tried not to show it.

The 3 dragons flew for the plaza, leaving Blink behind on the ground with his uncle. When they got there, stone plates were already set on the table and the elderly dragons started to come to the table.

"Wow. They are starting early" said Flame. The 3 dragons flew to the middle of the table on the right side. Rock was patiently sitting there, looking like he was almost expecting the feast to start. The 3 dragons landed nearby Rock.

"Is it going to start soon?" asked Spyro.

"Yes. I think you're going to enjoy what we have in store for you at the end" said Rock.

Spyro looked confused, not knowing what Rock was talking about. Spyro and Cynder sat to the left and right of Rock, while Flame sat next to Spyro. They started waiting for the feast to start. More elderly dragons started to take a seat at the table. Later, younger dragons started to come to the table, until the table started to get pretty crowded. Ember came out of the elder's building when the table was almost full.

"Ember, what were you doing in there? What took you so long?" asked Flame.

"Nothing. I was just doing something for Spyro" replied Ember.

"Spyro?" asked Flame. Ember was silent after that, though it looked like she was holding something in her left paw.

Perhaps half an hour later, or what seemed like an eternity to Spyro, Rock started to speak to everybody at the table once dragons stopped coming to the table.

"Everyone, if I may have your attention, please" said Rock. He waited for all the dragons to stop talking. "This is a very special event in the history of Stone Hill. This is an important event in the Forgotten Realms. Never has a purple dragon come to our Realms, never has the Dark Master fallen, until now. This may be the only time that a purple dragon comes to Stone Hill. The coming of Spyro marks a new era of peace, growth, and love." Rock stopped for a moment. "Spyro has chosen to go back to the Dragon Realms because there are unfinished matters that he must attend to, but while he is here, why don't we show our appreciation?" Meat suddenly appeared in front of everyone's plates. "To Spyro!" screamed Rock.

"To Spyro!" said all the other dragons at the table, including Cynder, Flame and Ember. The dragons started to feast on the meat that was in front of them. The meat, which included rat, squirrel, chicken, pig, cow and deer, was all cooked, probably by some fire dragons in the town. Spyro started to chow down on the meat in front of him, which was a larger amount than a lot of the other dragons' amount.

"This meat is so…delectable" said Spyro.

"This is some of the best meat that I've ever eaten!" exclaimed Flame.

"It's so juicy…and tender" said Cynder.

"Well I'm glad that you like it, Spyro" said Rock.

The feast continued for a while until each and every dragon had their fill of meat. By the end of the feast, most of the food was gone from the plates on the table.

"I have a little surprise for you, Spyro, before you go" said Rock, after everyone had finished eating. A huge pile of green, red and blue crystals appeared before Spyro, a few feet tall. "Use it, Spyro. You are going to need it for the journey across the ocean."

Spyro was speechless. "You didn't have to do this"

"But I did. It's not every day that someone saves the world. I wish I could do more, but I can only do so much" said Rock, with a smile on his face. Spyro broke down the crystals and began to absorb them. Every blue crystal that he absorbed made him feel like he was more powerful than before. Spyro saved one green crystal, however.

"Ohh. I think I ate too much" said Cynder.

"I'm stuffed. I can't have another bite" said Flame.

"Who was it that was talking about controlling themselves?" asked Spyro. Many dragons started to get up and introduce themselves to Spyro and thanked him for all that he had done. In fact, every dragon at the table thanked Spyro before leaving the plaza. Any leftover food and the stone plates disappeared and the stone table started to go down and the stone chair started to rise up from the ground. Once again the ground started to shake and continued to shake until the stone table was level with the rest of the plaza.

"Do you want to go to the market and look at what's available? Before you leave…" asked Flame.

"Sure. Why do you think I saved this green crystal?" asked Spyro. The 4 dragons walked over to the marketplace which slowly started to fill back with merchants. There was a wide variety of items on sale at the market, though a lot of it was food, which both Spyro and Cynder did not need or want to buy. Flame started to wander around the outer part of the market, because the middle and center was mostly food. He walked past some necklaces, stones, bracelets, sticks and even some clothes. Flame stopped when he spotted some head armor that was a deep red. Spyro noticed that he had stopped walking and looked at what was on sale. He looked at the armor that Flame was looking at. It was armor for the head.

"Do you want that, Flame?" asked Spyro.

"Yes, I'd love to have that armor" replied Flame. "Wait, what are you thinking of doing?"

But before he could stop him, Spyro asked the merchant if he would sell the armor for the green crystal.

"That will be more than enough for me. I don't even know if I could charge the legendary purple dragon" said the merchant, who was a bear with some odd foreign clothing on.

"Please, take it." Spyro handed over the crystal to the bear who grabbed the crystal quickly and put it into a bag beside himself. A clink was heard when the crystal fell into the bag. "This is a gift for my friend, Flame."

"Really? You don't have to do this, Spyro" said Flame.

"But I want to. Besides, you were kind enough to show us the way to Stone Hill" said Spyro.

Flame grabbed the armor and placed it on top of his head. It was almost a perfect fit, maybe just a tad too big, but Flame loved it.

"Oh thank you very much, Spyro!" exclaimed Flame. He got into a fighting stance and breathed out some flames high into the air. Spyro smiled. Even Cynder smiled seeing Flame so happy. Ember walked around looking at all the jewelry that was on sale. Spyro and Cynder continued around the market, which had some more jewelry, armor and some metal objects that the sellers called "swords". Spyro spotted some silver armor that he admired.

"May I please have that piece of armor?" asked Spyro. A mole came up from the darkness beneath the tent.

"Sure. Consider it my treat for the legendary purple dragon" said the mole. Some other dragons in the marketplace saw Spyro at the merchant and started to buy armor from the mole. "Thank you Spyro" whispered the mole.

Spyro put on the armor, which turned out to be a perfect fit.

"You look pretty handsome in that armor" said Cynder.

"You think so? I really like it already" said Spyro.

Cynder spotted something green in another nearby tent. It looked very similar to something she had seen before. She walked a little closer to the green objects. Inside a small case were two green snakes resting upon a cushion. Cynder gasped.

"What's up, Cynder?" asked Spyro. Spyro walked next to Cynder and noticed the green snakes that she was looking at. "How is that possible? There are more of those?"

"Yes, there are. But they are very rare. Only a few exist in this world, and I, Moneybags, possess one of them" said Moneybags, a bear wearing some fancy black clothes with a tie and a bag in his right hand.

"Where did you get that?" asked Spyro.

"Some dark black dragon gave them to me asking that I protect them, but I want to see how much I can get for them" said Moneybags.

"Some dark black dragon?" asked Spyro.

"Yeah. He wouldn't tell me his name, but he told me that it would be worth my time if I did protect them. But that was 7 years ago. I don't think he will ever be coming back" said Moneybags.

"Come on, Spyro. I don't want to hang around here anymore" said Cynder, overwhelmed with all the memories of having the snake chain on her earlier.

Spyro was confused about what this could possibly mean. 'Did Malefor make multiple snake chains? Who is this dark black dragon? Why did he want to give them to Moneybags, 7 years ago?'


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13: The Departure

Cynder started walking back to the building that their room was in.

"What's up with Cynder?" asked Flame.

"Back when Malefor controlled the Dragon Realms, he ordered some of his forces to put a snake chain on us, exactly like the one in that market, and it limited how far apart we could be from each other" said Spyro.

"Well that doesn't sound like a bad thing" said Flame.

"But we don't know how to take it off. The only reason why we don't have the snake chain on now is because we defeated Malefor" said Spyro.  
>"Wait, you're telling me that you and Cynder defeated Malefor with a chain on?" asked Flame.<p>

"Well, 2 dragons are better than one, especially when we were fighting Malefor. I don't think I could've done it by myself" said Spyro. Ember walked behind Flame and Spyro uneasily and silently. She was extremely sad that Spyro was going to be leaving soon. Soon the 4 dragons went inside the circular main area of the building. Cynder and Spyro jumped into the air, spread out their wings and started flying up to the top level. Cynder and Spyro entered their room. There weren't any signs that anyone stayed in the room except for the slight movement of the beds that were on the ground and the dimmer fire, which still kept on burning. Cynder picked up the special stone and looked at Spyro. She didn't say anything for a few seconds, but then gave him a little kiss.

"Don't worry, Cynder. We're going to be fine. We're going to make it back to the Dragon Realms" said Spyro.

"I hope so" said Cynder. Cynder and Spyro walked back to the entrance and glided back down to where Ember and Flame were. Cynder walked into the room where the keymaster spent most of his time.

"Thank you for your hospitality, keymaster, but Spyro and I are going to be leaving soon. Thanks for the excellent room" said Cynder.

The keymaster slowly turned around and looked at Cynder. "You're leaving so soon? Why?"

"Because we have to go visit someone now" said Cynder.

"Oh. I see. Well I hope you enjoyed your stay at Stone Hill as much as I did. That feast had such excellent meat" said the keymaster. Cynder handed over the special stone to the keymaster and when he touched it, the stone emitted a bright blue glow.

"Thank you very much" said Cynder.

"No, thank you" said the keymaster, smiling. Cynder walked out of the room. Spyro went in and said goodbye to the keymaster, and thanked him for the room. The 4 dragons then went to the plaza, where Rock happened to be waiting, seemingly almost expecting them.

"Are you going to leave now?" asked Rock.

"I'm afraid so" said Spyro.

"It was nice having you here at Stone Hill. Maybe you can keep in touch with us when you get to the Dragon Realms" said Rock.

"Keep in touch? How?" asked Spyro.

"You wouldn't happen to have a pool of visions in the temple, would you?" asked Rock.

"Yes. There is a pool of visions, but…wait, can that be used to communicate with other dragons?" asked Spyro.

"Now you're thinking. Perhaps you should acquaint yourself with some of the things in the temple" said Rock.

"Alright. Thank you for the information, Rock" said Spyro.

"You don't have to thank me. You've already done enough" said Rock. Ember couldn't bear it anymore.

"Spyro! There's…there's something I want to give you before you leave" cried Ember. Ember lifted her paw to reveal a golden bracelet with a large blue stone in the middle.

"And where exactly did you get this?" asked Rock.

"I…I took it from your study" said Ember, nervously and weakly. She started to shake a little.

"Why did you steal this bracelet from Rock?" asked Spyro.

"I…I just wanted to give you something before you leave…" said Ember. Spyro looked at her and noticed she was wearing an identical bracelet on her front left leg.

"Ember…I thought you knew better than to steal. How could you steal from me, the village leader?" asked Rock.

"I…I don't know. I guess I care too much about Spyro" said Ember.

"Mark my words, this action will not go unpunished" said Rock, breathing heavily.

"Please don't punish her, Rock" said Spyro.

"And why shouldn't I?" asked Rock.

"Because she had good intentions for what she did" said Spyro. Spyro took the bracelet and put it on his front right leg. Cynder saw both bracelets emit a blue glow temporarily.

'I should probably just keep this to myself this time…' thought Cynder.

Rock thought for a few moments. "Fine. If that is what you want, then so be it. But don't think that I'll be so kind next time, Ember" said Rock. Rock started to walk away back to his study. He started to chuckle under his breath when he went down the corridor.

"This couldn't be any easier" said Rock. He walked over to a corner filled with books and pushed them all aside. In the very bottom of the corner was a chest. Rock walked over to his straw bed and lifted it up. Under the bed was a small stone. He then scooped up the stone with his paws and carried it over to the chest. As soon as the stone was within a few centimeters of the chest the stone started to levitate. Rock took his hands away as the stone and the chest started to glow white. The stone slowly started to move into what appeared to be a slot on the side of the chest. As soon as the stone was completely inside the slot the chest opened up, revealing a third bracelet identical to the bracelets that both Spyro and Ember were wearing. He removed one of the bracelets that he was wearing on his right leg, one with a red stone, and put on the other bracelet. Rock slowly started to laugh, but tried to be quiet so no one else could hear him.

"Well that was a very nice goodbye" said Flame, sarcastically. Ember started to cry.

"Don't worry, Ember. I'm sure that Rock isn't going to punish you. Just make sure you don't do any other bad things, like stealing" said Flame.

"Why do you have to go, Spyro?" said Ember. Tears were rolling down her face.

"You know that I can't stay, Ember. I have to go see the Chronicler and my best friend" said Spyro.

"Why can't I go with you?" cried Ember. The tears continued to flow down her face.

"You know that we're going on a very dangerous journey. Ember, please stop crying" said Spyro. Spyro walked up to Ember and rubbed his face against hers. Ember's tears made Spyro's face wet, but Ember stopped crying.

"I'm going to miss you" said Ember.

"I will too" said Spyro.

"It was nice meeting you, Flame" said Cynder.

"It was nice meeting you too, Cynder" said Flame. Spyro slowly started to back away from Ember, making sure that Ember didn't start crying again.

"I'm going to miss you too, Spyro" said Flame.

"I wish we could spend a little more time together" said Spyro.

"Thank you for buying me the armor. Thanks for everything" said Flame.

"I'm going to miss you, Flame" said Spyro.

"Really? I didn't think you would say that" said Flame.

"You were a really good friend. I hope that maybe we'll be able to contact each other with the pool of visions" said Spyro.

"I'll have to ask Rock about that" said Flame. "Be sure to always be on the lookout for storms, Spyro."

"Yeah. Make sure you get to the Dragon Realms safely" said Ember.

"Don't worry guys. Maybe I'll try and send you a message when we get there" said Spyro.

"I'm already looking forward to it" said Flame. Spyro and Cynder jumped into the air and started to flap their wings. Ember and Flame started to lift up their paws and started waving goodbye to Spyro and Cynder.

"Goodbye!" exclaimed out Flame and Ember as Spyro and Cynder flew away. They continued to say goodbye until Spyro and Cynder were extremely far away. Spyro and Cynder heard the goodbyes of Ember and Flame. They also heard the goodbyes of other dragons, who must've been watching Spyro and Cynder leave.

Spyro and Cynder continued on their way, both feeling more powerful and confident than ever before. Spyro now had some new head armor and a golden bracelet on his leg to remind him forever of Flame and Ember.

"I guess they were really nice to us" said Cynder.

"They weren't really nice, they were extremely nice" said Spyro. "A feast, some armor, crystals, a room, what else could they have given us?"

"I don't know" said Cynder. She then said "We should try and ride on the wind whenever we can, just to save our energy." Spyro and Cynder were flying over stone and rocks, but started to get close to a beach and the ocean.

"We should" replied Spyro. Spyro and Cynder kept their wings completely spread out the entire time to use the wind that was blowing away from the coast of the Forgotten Realms. They started to fly over the ocean in a couple of minutes. The sun was still high in the sky, and there were very few clouds. The sun reflected off the ocean waves, showing a path of light which Spyro and Cynder followed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch. 14: Convexity**

Spyro and Cynder flew over the ocean for hours. The sun slowly made its descent into the horizon until it was night, but Spyro and Cynder continued to fly over the ocean. The view of Stone Hill and the Forgotten Realms vanished a long time ago, and the moonlight was the only light that they had. The moons were reflected off the ocean waves, which were very small where Spyro and Cynder were flying. Everything was quite peaceful, although Spyro and Cynder were getting very tired, since they were losing hours of sleep. But they both continued to glide with the wind, wings completely spread out, using very little energy. Cynder was starting to get very sleepy.

"Don't fall asleep Cynder. I'm sure that we can make it there in a day or two" said Spyro.

"What was I thinking? We should've left in the morning right after we woke up. Now I'm going to have to pull an all-nighter or two" said Cynder. She yawned and was starting to have some difficulty keeping her eyes open. She looked down at the calm ocean, looking at the moonlight. She started to fall a little in altitude.

"Cynder! Don't fall asleep!" yelled Spyro. Cynder shook herself, becoming more alert again.

"How big is this ocean?" asked Cynder.

"I don't know. I don't think anyone knows" said Spyro. He started to have second thoughts about this trip. 'Maybe we aren't going to make it. Why didn't we leave in the morning? What was I thinking?' Thoughts were spiraling through Spyro's mind. 'Maybe we can take a little rest in the ocean. Yeah. Go for a swim. We can make it. As long as it doesn't take a few days.'

Spyro yawned and looked at the large moon. It was up high in the sky. He also looked at the second moon which was much further away. It also had a different color to it, the first being somewhat dark bluish and the smaller moon being slightly red. The larger moon was much easier to see in the reflection on the ocean. Despite how sleepy Spyro and Cynder were starting to get, they continued their journey, attempting to fly as straight as possible.

Several hours went by, some more hours and several more after that. Perhaps it was days that were going by; Neither Spyro or Cynder knew the answer. As time went on, Spyro and Cynder continued to get weaker and sleepier. Cynder kept on gliding but never kept the same altitude or went in a straight line. Spyro tried to focus as much as he could, but could never manage to keep his eyes open for very long. Yet both of the dragons kept on flying. Spyro looked up in the sky with his eyes closed and everything that he saw appeared a bright orange and yellow. He didn't know it, but he was looking directly at the sun. He looked straight and managed to keep his eyes open for awhile. All he could see was blue, a light blue in the top half of his vision and a dark blue in the bottom half. Spyro's stomach rumbled without him knowing about it. The armor on his head was starting to get warm from being under the sun for so long.

"Why don't we rest a little in the water, Spyro? Just for a little bit?" asked Cynder. She was slowly starting to drop closer to the waves of the ocean. Spyro heard her and thought about it for a few seconds.

"I think we should stop for awhile and rest in the water" said Spyro. Both dragons started to drop until they both landed nearby in the ocean. Spyro and Cynder stayed there, floating in the ocean like a couple of bobbers in a lake. Spyro dipped his head under the water to wake himself up, but managed to get some water up his nose. He coughed and hacked a lot, the extremely salty water being quite painful going up his nose. He was awake now, even though he desperately wanted to go to sleep. Cynder had already started to doze off.

"Cynder. Cynder. Wake up" said Spyro. Cynder had trouble keeping her eyes open. Spyro splashed some water on her face. She immediately reacted by trying to wipe off her face. "Are you awake now?" asked Spyro.

"Yes. Geesh" said Cynder.

"We can't stay here for very long or else we're going to just fall asleep in the ocean, and who knows what will happen then" said Spyro.

"I guess you're right. How long have we been flying?" asked Cynder. Spyro thought for a few moments. The sun was out right now, but how many times had he seen it out? 2? 3?

"I think it's been 3 days now" said Spyro. Spyro's stomach rumbled again, and this time he noticed it. "Why can't there be deer in the ocean?" Spyro was almost grieving over how there wasn't any land animals in the ocean. Cynder started to think a bit.

"Look at us. The legendary purple dragon and a dragoness who's been exposed to the darkness, just resting out here in the ocean. Why are we having so much trouble with this? We defeated Malefor, the Dark Master. No one else can say that they've done that. But other dragons have crossed this ocean. We should be able to cross this ocean. We can cross this ocean. I'm sure that we're getting close to the Dragon Realms by now" said Cynder. This little pep talk got Spyro going.

"Yeah. If others have done it before then we can do it. Besides, we've already flown for 3 days, we're probably really close to the shore now" said Spyro. "Come on, Cynder, let's g-"

A loud clap of thunder shook the air around them. Lightning started to strike in the sky, even though there were no clouds anywhere in the sky.

"What's going on?" asked Spyro.

"I don't know, but I don't want to stick around to find out" said Cynder.

"Let's go" said Spyro. Both Spyro and Cynder kicked the water until their wings were in the air and started to fly again. The air around them started to move. The sunlight suddenly was blocked, making everything darker. Cynder noticed that Spyro's bracelet was glowing, but didn't pay attention to it for very long.

"Uh…Spyro. Do you know what that is?" asked Cynder. Cynder was looking up at the sky. "Please tell me I'm hallucinating this"

"Uhh…You're not. But I wish you were" said Spyro. Spyro looked up at the sky to see a swirling gate below some extremely dark clouds. Both Spyro and Cynder had seen this bright multicolored gate before, and they both knew where it went. "How can that be?" asked Spyro.

The air around and below the gate started to rotate violently, like it was being sucked into a black hole.

"There's no way I'm going back to convexity" said Cynder. The gate started to get bigger. It started to cover the clouds above it, but lightning continued to strike everywhere. Spyro and Cynder became confused.

"Cynder, does the gate to convexity expand like that" asked Spyro.

"I…don't think so" said Cynder. The gate continued to expand and its colors, which consisted of red, blue, green, and white, started to spin faster and faster until it was eventually all a blur. But the colors continued to spin faster and faster, Spyro and Cynder's eyes just couldn't see it.

"This is bad. Very bad" said Spyro. As if things couldn't get worse for the 2 dragons, the gate started to expel all the air around it, with such a force that the water below the gate was pushed away, creating a massive tidal wave around the gate which continued to grow in height and width. Spyro and Cynder were shot outwards away from the gate, away from the danger of the incoming tidal wave. Spyro and Cynder were spinning in the air while they were pushed away from the gate. Eventually they started to slow down and Spyro and Cynder were able to keep themselves from being pushed any further.

"I think I'm going to be sick" said Spyro. He felt a bit of nausea from all the spinning in the air, despite the fact that there wasn't any food in his stomach. Suddenly the colors of the gate stopped spinning, revealing the 4 large bands of colors. The gate itself however kept expelling air.

Suddenly a loud bang that sounded similar to thunder and an explosion came out of the vertex and rippled throughout the air and water. When Spyro and Cynder heard it, blood started to drip in their ears and all they could hear was an extremely loud ringing sound. They could not hear anything else but that. But they were fortunate, for an extremely loud high pitched sound was emanating from the gate.

Spyro and Cynder waited for a few moments, with the extremely loud ringing continuing. When they could hear again, they heard a brief instance of the high pitched noise, which suddenly got lower and then became silent. A large bright laser of purple and white shot out from the gate. It started to boil the water that it came into contact with, creating a large amount of steam so Spyro and Cynder could not see through it.

What Spyro and Cynder did not see was a very large and dark figure coming out of the gate through the laser. The dark figure slowly descended until it was about halfway from the gate and the ocean. The huge tidal wave below them was shot out in all directions. It quickly passed below them, traveling faster than anything that they had seen before. Suddenly the laser, vertex and clouds disappeared in a blinding flash of light.

Spyro and Cynder closed their eyes. Cynder opened her eyes soon after, but Spyro did not. Cynder looked at where Spyro was and looked down. Spyro was falling down to the ocean below. Cynder screamed "Noooooooo!" Spyro fell into the water with a small clap and went down a few meters under the water, bubbles creating a path to his limp body.

**In a different place in the distant past:**

Evren's belly continued to expand as time went on. She stayed near the temple, but occasionally went out to eat. She spent a lot of time thinking about how she could get rid of Spyro once and for all. She thought for many hours, thinking up of many possibilities, but most of them involved using the element of time as a means of killing Spyro. But she knew that something would happen to her if she were to kill Spyro using time. Ash had told her about the temple, and it clearly said what not to do with the mystical power that Ash had.

She was getting quite desperate, thinking about what she could do, but then an idea managed to find its way into her twisted mind. "Of course. It's so obvious. Now all I have to do is wait…" said Evren to herself. She began to chuckle.

A few days passed and it was time. Evren began to scream in pain and agony as an egg came out of her, but in a little while, it was all over. The egg was both black and purple. Evren started to cry at the sight of her child. Even though it had been against her will at first, she couldn't help but wonder what it would look like when it hatched from the egg. She wondered whether it would be a male or a female. She kept on crying because of what she was about to do. She grabbed the egg and bent space until they were at some falls.

A large amount of water came out of a hole in the side of a mountain. She splashed her egg with some water to wash and clean it up. The top half of the egg was black with purple spots near the middle and the bottom half was purple with black spots near the middle. Once the egg was clean and dry, Evren started to bend space again. But before she did she saw a shooting star in the sky. It was night and two moons were in the sky. She began to make a wish as she began to disappear.

Evren appeared in convexity on a large floating platform. Around her were very large jellyfish-like creatures with large tentacles. Their bodies were slightly elongated, and were very dark colors. There were many other smaller platforms floating around in convexity. Convexity was surrounded by two large disks of light, one to the upper left of convexity and another at the bottom left. Evren knew that the upper left one lead to the Light Realms, while the other lead to the Dark Realms, but even Evren shuddered at the thought of using creatures from the Dark Realms against Spyro. After all, her element was space. Nothing else. She knew that she could only do so much, and to release a creature from the Dark Realms would be extremely dangerous, because it would be very hard to bring it back or kill.

Evren looked around and found the tall altar that she was looking for. A bright shining purple and white beam shined through the altar, going all the way to the edge of convexity. Evren wept as she put the egg into the beam, sending the egg into convexity. "May the ancestors look after you."

Evren continued crying as she bent space and appeared at the temple that she was in earlier. She looked around for the crystal and found it lying down on the ground near the center of the temple. The rainbow colored substance was completely emptied from the crystal, and Evren felt herself travel through time. She started to bend space and appeared in her castle at the ground level.

She began to change herself back into a dragon, making awkward sounds again, getting more muscles, thicker legs, a smaller hip, smaller chest and a lower voice. In a few moments, Evren had changed from a female to a male. His physical pain went away but his emotional pain only intensified.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

Ash heard Evren and went inside his room quickly. 'Oh no. Oh no. I'm really gonna get it now. Oh, please, please, please don't come in here.' Ash walked over to his bed and curled up on top of it. He started shaking and couldn't stop. 'Does he know that I went in his room? What if he figures out? What is he going to do to me?' Ash started crying and whimpering even though Evren wasn't near his room.

"What am I going to say to my child when I take him out of convexity?" screamed Evren. "He's been trapped in there his or her entire life because of what I did! How am I supposed to explain what happened to him? I can't explain it to him! He might be as dumb as a rock for all I know! Who knows if he can even speak or walk? How is this going to work?" yelled Evren at the top of his lungs.

'What is he talking about? A child? Convexity?' thought Ash. 'Is he going crazy or did he really mess around with time this time? As long as I don't get punished for it, I'm okay with whatever he did…' Ash kept on shaking, but not as much. He managed to stop crying, and wiped the tears off his face with his paw. His eyes' veins were still more visible than normal, but his face wasn't wet anymore.

Evren walked back and forth on the floor of the castle. "This is so messed up. There's no way I'm going to be able to fix this. I might as well oughta go now" said Evren. He started to bend space again and disappeared from the castle. Ash tried to be extremely still and noticed that the castle was silent, save for a couple of guards chattering about how angry Evren sounded. Ash slowly got up and walked out of his room. He went to the right and took a left down some stairs to the main area of the castle where Evren previously was. He looked around but didn't see Evren anywhere. He looked down at the floor and noticed the crystal was empty of the rainbow colored substance.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch. 15: Complications in the Fabric of Time**

The air that was above the dark creature remained electrically charged. It almost seemed to ripple, like water, but with small bolts of electricity. The sun was still high in the sky, its rays beating down upon the creature, whose skin burned. The tidal wave approached both the Dragon Realms and the Forgotten Realms without any warning to the inhabitants whatsoever except for the loud crashing sound of water that could be heard when one was close enough to see it.

Cynder dived down like an eagle swooping down to catch its prey in a pond. She almost went vertically down after Spyro. She flew so fast that tears from her eyes were being pushed away off her face. 'No. This can't be happening. Not now. Please, Spyro!' cried out Cynder in her thoughts. She opened her mouth and took a deep breath before diving deep into the water after Spyro. She entered the water and saw Spyro's body sinking down deeper and deeper into the ocean.

Almost all the air had escaped him, because there were very few bubbles coming from his mouth or nose. The salt in the water burned Cynder's eyes, but she kept them open. She started to swim towards Spyro with all the energy that she had. She started to catch up to Spyro's body when a dark figure came into view in the distance deep in the water.

'Oh no. Please don't come here' thought Cynder. The dark creature came closer and started to increase its speed. Cynder swam towards Spyro and grabbed his body. It was extremely hard for her to keep Spyro from sinking down further, but she managed to do it. Cynder looked at the shadow that was approaching towards them. It was some oddly colored sea creature that somewhat looked like a sea turtle, but had 3 pairs of flippers and a long tail. Its shell also stuck out on the top of its body.

Cynder was starting to run out of air, but managed to stay conscious. She tried to push Spyro's body up out of the way of the incoming leviathan but her efforts were useless. The leviathan managed to dip a little under Spyro and Cynder and jerked up its body when it was right below Spyro and Cynder. Spyro and Cynder were on the back of the leviathan, and Cynder was holding onto Spyro's paw and the back of the leviathan at the same time. 'What is this thing doing? Ahhhh! How much longer do I have to be down here!' screamed Cynder in her mind. The leviathan was slowly starting to go up.

Cynder started to run out of air and the leviathan wasn't close to the surface yet. The leviathan adjusted its speed by slowing down to try and make sure Spyro and Cynder did not fly off its back. The leviathan continued to go up at a very small incline, and Cynder had run out of air. 'Please! Help us! Please Spyro, wake up!' cried out Cynder in her thoughts. Tears were coming out of her bloodshot eyes, both from the pain of keeping her eyes open in the sea water and by thinking that Spyro might be dead. Everything looked very unclear to Cynder, since she was underwater, but everything started to get fuzzier.

"Noooooo!" screamed out Cynder, underwater, with a long line of bubbles coming out from her mouth. Cynder passed out unconscious on the leviathan's back, next to Spyro. Both of their bodies managed to stay on the back of the leviathan. In less than a minute, the leviathan came out from under the water, with Spyro and Cynder still on its back, unconscious. The dark and mysterious figure that had come from the gate was nowhere to be seen. Dark clouds started to roll in from the horizon where the leviathan was heading. The sun continued to beat down upon Spyro, Cynder and the leviathan. The leviathan continued to fly across the ocean with Spyro and Cynder on its back, flying briskly and quickly high over the ocean, towards the Dragon Realms.

**Back in the Forgotten Realms:**

Flame and Ember were sitting down in the plaza, wondering what to do next without Spyro and Cynder. Things had slowed down significantly since they left. The market had closed and almost everybody was gathering food and crystals, because they used a large supply for the feast that they had a few days ago.

"When do you think Spyro is going to send that message?" asked Flame.

"Maybe he'll send it today" replied Ember. Ember had been waiting to hear any word of Spyro since he left from Stone Hill.

"It's been 3 days now. How long does it take to cross that ocean?" asked Flame.

"It can't take too long. The ocean can only be so big, right?" replied Ember.

"But maybe he got stuck in a storm" said Flame.

"Don't say things like that" said Ember. "I'm sure if there was a storm that he'd be able to avoid it. Besides, what are the odds that there'll be another storm right after that hurricane we just had?"

"Yeah, you're right. There's no way there'd be another storm right after that hurricane" said Flame. Flame and Ember continued to sit down at the plaza. Ember's bracelet suddenly glowed for a moment, but neither Flame nor Ember saw it glow.

Rock was in his study, cussing under his breath, furious, frustrated about something.

"How is he still alive? A gate to the Dark Realms isn't good enough? What do I have to do, send in an entire army? There surely must be something wrong with this jewelry…" cried out Rock. He stomped the ground and kicked his bed. He started to throw all the rocks and jewelry in the room down on the floor, some of the rocks breaking, revealing a shiny glowing blue ball in the center.

"Don't worry, Dark Master. Spyro will not go unpunished for his actions. I swear by my ancestors that I will get him one way or another" whispered Rock. He was breathing very heavily. He looked around the room. The floor was a mess, scattered with the rocks and jewelry that he threw down.

Rock slowly started to breathe more regularly and calmed down. He started to pick up the scattered object on the floor and put them back where they belonged. He sighed. 'There has to be a way. Maybe there's a weakness that only the purple dragon has. Or maybe I just need help from somebody else.' He picked up the shattered rocks and observed the shining orb that was in the center of them. He searched around for all the pieces of one rock and put them near the orb. Suddenly the pieces of rock came together and surrounded the orb. There was a small flash of blue light and the rock was whole again.

He did this for all the other rocks until all of them were whole again. He placed them were they were in his study and lied down on his bed. "I guess Terrador is going to be able to send that message to me." He started coughing a few times. He covered his mouth with his paw and a drop of blood landed on it. Rock looked at the drop of blood on his paw. 'My time is starting to run out.'

**In the distant past:**

It had been 3 years since Ignitus saw Evren transform in the small alley. Malefor had been sent away by the elders recently, because his powers failed to stop growing. He mastered Earth, a completely new element to him before he went on to master electricity.

He then went to talk to one of the oldest elders, Draco, and mastered wind soon. There were no wind guardians for generations, because there were very few wind dragons. They seemed to be almost extinct, because hardly anyone knew of a wind dragon or about the element itself.

Draco was an old dragon. He had seen the coming of 10 year of the dragons. He had waited for over 100 years for the coming of the purple dragon, and when that dragon came in the form as Malefor, he couldn't be any happier to live and be with him.

Malefor on the other hand cared very little for Draco, because he was too old to fight or demonstrate any of his elements or attacks. But when Malefor heard that Draco knew about the wind element, he immediately went to see Draco. Draco told him many stories of how when he was young, there used to be a wind guardian at the temple, and there were students that took the class. Draco never was a wind dragon, his element was fire, but he learned a lot about the element of wind by watching other dragons and going against a wind dragon occasionally.

One day, Malefor went to see Draco to hear more about the wind element and how it was executed. But a question popped into his head that wouldn't go away. Malefor walked up to Draco, who was staring out of a window, watching the trees in the distance sway and the rays of light that went through their leaves.

"Have you come to hear more about the element of wind, Malefor?" asked Draco.

"Yes I have. But…I also have a question that I've had on my mind for awhile now" replied Malefor.

"Is that so? Well, don't hesitate to ask me any questions. I'll try and do my best to answer them" said Draco.

Malefor told him of a forest not too far away from the Dragon City, and how one day he encountered large floating pieces of Earth. He told him how they seemed to stay in the same position and how they simply levitated off the ground.

Any happiness that Draco had quickly disappeared when Malefor asked, "How is it possible that pieces of Earth can stay stuck in the same position in the air?" Draco knew quite well how it was done, but did not want to tell Malefor.

"There are some things in this world that simply do not have an explanation, and I'm afraid that I can't tell you about what you saw" replied Draco. Malefor was not satisfied with the answer that Draco had given him.

"And why is that?" asked Malefor. He started to get angry when Draco appeared scared and nervous in front of Malefor.

"It's…It's…magic" replied Draco. Malefor looked like he might start attacking Draco if he didn't say anything.

Malefor calmed down a little. "Magic? Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" replied Draco. "Yes. It is done with magic. But I wonder who would want to do that and why…"

"Can you tell me anymore about magic?" asked Malefor.

"No. I will not. Please. Leave" said Draco. Malefor snorted and left Draco all by himself.

Later that night Draco talked to the guardians about Malefor and how he was starting to get too powerful. As much as it pained him, Draco began to realize that Malefor would soon be more powerful than any of the guardians, and that he made a big mistake by telling Malefor about magic. The guardians decided to banish Malefor from the temple and from the Dragon City a few days later. Malefor didn't leave without a fight, though.

"Why should I go? If I'm more powerful than any of you then how are you going to make me leave?" screamed out Malefor. Malefor and the guardians were in an open area close to the borders of Dragon City. It was a dark, cloudy and windy day. There was no one else around, because the guardians told any nearby dragons to stay inside the temple.

"This is for your and our safety. Please, Malefor, go and live a simple and happy life" said Draco.

"What if I don't want to go? Where will I go? Have you even though about that? Where will I go?" screamed out Malefor. Tears started to roll down his eyes. Layers of darker clouds started to pile on top of each other on the sky. It continued to get darker even though the sun was getting higher in the sky.

Volcanus, the fire guardian, said "You can live with your father, Malefor. He i-"

"Why would I want to live with my father?" screamed Malefor.

"Where else would you go?" asked Draco.

"I'm not going to live with my father! He killed my mother!" screamed Malefor. Tears started to pour down his face. It started to rain heavily.

"You must go. We don't have a choice" said Shock, the electricity guardian.

"You don't have a choice? What about my choice? Did you guys just think I'd happily go leave the temple to live with that monster?" screamed Malefor. His throat was starting to get a little tired from all the screaming that he was doing.

"You can also live in the Valley of Avalar. There are villages over there too" said Shock, as calmly as he could.

"I don't want to leave the temple!" screamed out Malefor, crying at the same time.

"Please, Malefor, don't do this" said Volcanus.

"Why shouldn't I?" asked Malefor. Tears were still rolling down his face, but everyone was wet from the constant raining.

"Because we can't teach you anymore" said Draco. Malefor stopped crying when he heard this, but then he got angrier.

"That's still no excuse for you to banish me from the Dragon City!" screamed Malefor.

"This is for your own good" said Volcanus, nervously.

"That's it! I'm not going and I'll do whatever it takes to stay!" screamed Malefor. Malefor used some snake skill to move very quickly. He first went to the left, then to the right, then back in the middle. He jumped in the air and began to rotate. He started to swing his body around and his tail at Volcanus. He tried to dodge Malefor's attack but wasn't quick enough. Malefor's tail hit Volcanus' face with such a force that it knocked him onto the ground. Blood flew from Malefor's tail.

"How dare you" said Shock. He ran over to Malefor, jumped in the air and kicked him. Malefor didn't think that one of the guardians would attack him and didn't have enough time to dodge the attack. Malefor flew in the air and skidded across the ground. It started to rain harder until there was a constant downpour.

"You're gonna pay for that" said Malefor. He shot out ice at Shock but Volcanus intercepted the attack with a large blast of fire. The Earth guardian, Terrador, started to shoot Earth missiles at Malefor. Malefor switched from ice to electricity and started to zap the Earth missiles. Volcanus got up from the ground and started to use fire on Malefor. Shock and the ice guardian joined in and started to shoot ice missiles and electricity bolts at Malefor.

Malefor knew that he couldn't take on all 4 of them at once so he jumped extremely high into the air. He focused on that one night 3 years ago and started to change into his dark form.

"He's going to use his fury!" screamed out Draco. The 4 guardians prepared to use their furies while Malefor was changing into his dark form. They each started to slightly lift off the ground and big spheres of red, blue, yellow and green appeared around the guardians. Malefor prepared to use his fury. A bright black sphere started to form around Malefor and continued to expand.

Suddenly, Malefor and the 4 guardians released each of their fury attacks, 4 at Malefor and Malefor's fury straight ahead of him. Volcanus was in front of Malefor while the other 3 were to his left and right. The guardians were sure that the combined force of 4 fury attacks would be enough to overpower Malefor's single fury. But Malefor's fury attack came in the form of a purple and black laser. Malefor was so powerful in his dark form that his single fury started to overpower each of the guardians' fury attacks until the laser reached and hit Volcanus.

Malefor swung his body a little to prevent any of the fury attacks from hitting him, like the huge chunks of ice or pieces of Earth or the approaching ring of fire. Malefor stopped using his fury when he saw Volcanus lying down on the ground. He dodged any remaining projectiles from the fury attacks of the guardians. The guardians immediately stopped attacking when Volcanus fell down on the ground.

Malefor started to return back to his normal self and slowly returned to the ground. The heavy downpour started to cease. Malefor was shocked that his one fury attack could overpower all the guardians, and he was scared about what he had done to Volcanus.

"Volcanus! Are you okay!" screamed Shock.

"Are you going to be alright?" asked Terrador. Volcanus was lying down on his side and a puddle of blood started to form around his body.

"Tell…Ignitus…" Volcanus had extreme difficulty talking. He started coughing and blood flew from his mouth.

"Please tell us, Volcanus. We'll tell him anything you say" said Shock.

"he will be the next fire guardian" said Smoke with all the energy inside him. Smoke put his head against the ground and slowly started to close his eyes.

The sun peaked through a small break in the clouds and a ray of sunshine lit Volcanus' body. Sparkles appeared in the ray of sunlight, reaching all the way to the sky. In a few seconds, clouds covered the sun again and the ray of sunlight disappeared. Malefor stood there, completely shocked. He jumped into the air and left the Dragon City immediately.

"Whyyyyyyyyy!" screamed Shock, tears falling down his face, looking down at the fallen guardian.


End file.
